Love Trouble
by Sorrowxdarkness
Summary: Haibara began to have a crush on a person older than her present state, OC and will have to face the troublesome situations becaues of her crush on him but she gets help from a certain friend... Rated T for Teen. Story gets better along the way.
1. Haibara's First Crush

**Hello everyone, I'm planning on writing more of this story but found that my earlier chapters to be a bit... not to my liking. So I decided to rewrite them to be more consistent with the other newer chapters. **

_It was the summer of '– in Beika City that I first experience this kind of emotion. Even in its early stage, it affected my behavior profoundly whenever he is around. At first I though nothing of it, but as this emotion continues, my curiosity increase to the point of compassion and I became in need of some help for guidance and assistance. _

_**Haibara's P.O.V. **_

"Oi Haibara-san!" a voice yelled. I turn around to see it was from Tsuburaya-kun with Ayumi-chan, Kojima-kun and Kudo coming up to me.

"We got a new request from someone in our class!" Ayumi-chan explained to me ever so happily. "He mention in his letter that someone is constantly stalking his older brother to the point that he's receiving strange letters with no name and address. He also wants us to come over to his house today for further information!" Ayumi-chan said.

"It been a while since we received a request from school." Tsuburaya-kun stated as we walk outside of the school. "We better get something to eat, all this excitement is making me hungry" Kojima-kun not surprisingly said to no one in particular.

I smiled a bit at watching them with their childish behavior. I wonder if I would ever behave like this. I look at the sky, and notice a crow flying down to sit on a electric pole line. The crow seems to be staring at someone at a local bakery. There were several people working but there was one particular that caught my attention. As I watch him, everything else around me didn't matter or maybe I seem to not be aware of them.

Then suddenly our eyes met and for some reason I suddenly look away. "Oi Haibara are you alright?" Ayumi asks me. "Yeah just a bit light-headed is all." I quickly recover. Before I knew it, we arrive to the kid house.

We knock and the kid open the door for us to come in but for some reason my mind is else where.

"Alright, to start out with, your name is Masudo Rei, age 9, the same age as us, who currently live with your older brother. In addition, your older brother didn't finish High School in order to work so he could support you." I said with my usual tone.

"Oi...Haibara-san isn't that a bit...harsh." Tsuburaya-kun said to me. "I'm merely stating the facts." I reply back.

"I-I don't mind, yes my brother is working three job in order to support me." Masudo-san said as he lead us to his room.

"So where is this brother of yours?" I ask him. "Oh he is working right now but he should be here soon." He said as he turn on his television. "While we wait, we can play some video games."

"Yeah games!" The three kids said as they quickly make their way in order to grab a controller. "You mention in your letter that your brother been receiving stranger letter. May I see them?" Kudo as the kid which he in turn nods his head. He left the room and return after a few seconds with a metal tin box. "We kept all the letters here, inside this box." Masudo-san said as he open it up.

Kudo then look at each one of them. "They are all written in ENGLISH... Does your brother speak English?" Kudo asks him. "Yeah, fluently."

I walk up to Kudo. "So... any ideas as to why the letters is being sent to the older brother?" I ask him. "No not yet, we have to wait and ask the older brother before coming up with any leads. How long do you think your older brother will be here?" Kudo asks the boy.

"Any minute..." The boy answers. "All this detective work is making me hungry." Kojima-kun commented.

"Although you haven't done anything besides playing video games Genta-kun." Ayumi-chan repsond.

"**I'm home!..." ** A voice said outside of Masudo's room. "Onii-chan, my big brother is here." Masudo-san said as he read out of the room with us eventually following him.

I was surprise to find a young teenager, around the same age as Kudo's girl. To make matter even more surprising, it the same person I saw at that bakery earlier today.

"Onii-chan, these are the people I was telling you about." Masudo-san said. "Oh yes well I'm Masudo Takashiro. Said Masudo-san older brother. "I heard about you guys from Rei-kun and on television. Please if there anything you need, don't hesitate to ask."

"Well actually, I was wondering if you could _GRUMBLE..._ "

_Why did my stomach have to grumble right in front of everyone...especially in front of him..._

Everyone said nothing... I couldn't help but look down on the floor. I never had this happen to me. Why now?

"You guys must be hungry, why don't I whip everyone something to eat." Masudo-san older brother said as he left to the kitchen.

Me being all embarrass just stood there for a moment until I came through. Everyone decided to continue playing video games until dinner was ready. Kudo just watch them as I just sat down on Masudo-san bed, thinking on how to change Masudo's older brother image of me.

**Here it is... Until Next Time!**


	2. Don't Know What To Do

**Alright, here is the rewrite of chapter 2. Please enjoy!**

**Haibara's P.O.V. **

_After much thinking, I finally decided to leave the group to see if I could help Masudo's older brother with the cooking... As I walk toward the kitchen, I caught a whiff of something warm and tasty coming from the kitchen. When I arrive at the kitchen, I notice that Masudo-san's older brother was not there. The alluring smell seems to be coming from the counter table. _

_Out of curiosity, I walk toward the counter with a small stool, went on it, and saw a large plate with baked cookies. They look to be oatmeal cookies and I can somewhat feel them still warm. Must had been taken out of the oven just recently. _

_While my attention was on the baked cookies, I didn't notice that someone was sneaking behind me until they put their hand on my shoulder and said "BOO!". _

_Surprised, I lost my balance and tumble the stool, causing me to fall back. I guess the person was surprised of my sudden fall since they too went down with me. _

_THUD! CLANK!_

_When I open my eyes, I found myself on someone, gripping tightly on their sweater from the impact. I look up and saw it was Masudo-san's older brother. Suddenly my eyes made contact with his and without much thinking, I drop my head down._

_To make matter even more intense, I could hear his heart beating as I lay my head on his chest. The soft beating of his heart cause me to blush rapidly until something landed on my head. The strange liquid begins to flow out of my hair and to my face. Apparently, when I fell on him, he was carrying a pitcher filled with juice. _

"Ara ara..." Masudo-san older brother starts out. "I guess I deserve that for creeping up on you...Gomen."

I look at his face and saw some of the juice dripping from his face, putting his front hair down. I couldn't move from where I am. It as if he's Medusa who just turn me to stone. I was that petrified. I couldn't tell if I'm breathing or just holding my breathe.

His face is that attractive and I couldn't stop looking at him until he start speaking. "Ano, would you mind getting of me. I don't want to get you even more wetter than you already gotten.

"Huh?" Is all that came out of my mouth. Some of the liquid made their way to my shirt. I quickly got off him and look down from embarrassment. Again, I did something that will definitely affect the way he looks at me.

_WHY IS THIS KEEP HAPPENING TO ME! BETTER YET, WHY DO I KEEP FEELING LIKE THIS WHENEVER MASUDO-SAN'S OLDER BROTHER IS INVOLVED!_ I thought to myself as to why my body reacts so strangely whenever I am near Masudo-san's older brother.

_Could it be a simple crush?_

* * *

_After the whole Scare & Drop event, he lead me to the bathroom, took a towel and started to dry my hair. I was at the moment too embarrassed to say otherwise and just let him have it his way while I stood there in silence._

"Sorry about before, I should have been more aware of my actions and the consequences they bring." He said to me as he dries my hair. "There, there is a scent of apple but that nothing a bath won't fix and sorry again for causing you so much trouble." He said as he lays his right hand on top of his head, looking down.

"No!... I suddenly reply. He look at me, a bit surprised. "I m-mean it quite alright." I said, recovering from my sudden impulse.

"That's good to hear... I don't mean to start us off on the wrong foot." He then bends down toward my level and stare at me a bit.

"A-Ano...i-iss t-there something wrong?" I ask him nervously. He puts his hands over my head and brought my front hair back. Suddenly I felt his forehead touch mine.

"A-A-A-AAAnnno." I attempted, trying to form words but failed.

I can hear and feel my heart suddenly beat rapidly as I felt my face warming up. My face must have been red as a cherry.

"You're a bit warm, probably a small fever..." He said, still keeping his forehead touching mine.

"Huh?" I instinctively reply but I quickly recover by saying " It's nothing." Then I pull away from him.

"Are you sure?" He ask worriedly. I in return nodded, not want to look at his face so I looked at the floor.

He sigh, "Good, anyway we should be heading back now." He said, letting go of me, and walk toward the doorway. Before leaving, I shouted "Wait!"

Surprising myself by the sudden cry from my mouth. "Will you be alright?" Looking at his right arm. I remember as I fell earlier, most of the impact was directed at his right arm in order to soften the fall.

"Don't worry, I'm more of a left-handed anyway." He reply.

I couldn't do anything but just nod my head while I feel my face heating up a bit.

* * *

_Apparently everyone else was wondering where we went. They were asking me what took so long but I simply told them that we had a little accident but nothing to worry about. As we ate our snacks, I begin to get nervous around my friends, especially since they continue to ask questions relating to the __"ACCIDENT"._

"I hope you guys are enjoying the snack." Masudo-san's older brother said.

"Yes we are!" Everyone else said. As we ate, I felt Kudo walking up to me from behind. "Oi Haibara..." He whisper to me while everyone else were chatting.

"Hm?" I said to me. "So what happen after you left?" Kudo asks, looking so serious. I look at him for a sec and then turn to look at Masudo-san's older brother.

"Nothing happen, why? Are you worry about little old me?" I said while smiling a bit. "Oi, Oi, of course I am. You been acting weird and also you have a feint smell of apple from your hair." He said as he brought his face closer to mine.

"What are you doing?" I asks him with my deadpan look. He then pulled back while closing his eyes. He scratches his head and let out a sigh. "Oi Haibara, you wouldn't happen to..." He beings with a low but serious tone.

I look at Kudo in awe, but then nervous. _Did he discover my feelings already?_ Did he figure out my dilemma with Masudo-san older brother?

I look at him, a bit scare of what he is about to say.

"...**have a crush on Masudo-san's older brother?"** He finally said.

_He figured it out. But is it really merely a crush? _ I thought as I look down, not wanting to face Kudo so suddenly.

_I don't know what to do..._

**Alright, I finally finish rewriting chapter 2, now onward to chapter 3. Hope you enjoy it. **


	3. The Bright Side

**Alright, here's Chapter 3 rewrite. Please enjoy!**

**Haibara's P.O.V. **

_I wanted to strangle him or at least punch him once on the head. I didn't know how to respond back to Kudo's question. After thinking about how to react, my anger gradually decrease and my urge to hurt Kudo almost vanish...that is until he open up his BIG MOUTH..._

"It's cute that Haibara has her first crush, especially on someone like Masudo-niichan who we just met." He then pause, possibly thinking of something very seriously.

"Don't tell me you prefer younger men..." He states just loud enough so that only I and no one else can hear him.

That moment, when the words escape from his mouth, was the moment when my fist connect with his head. Similar to how Kudo's woman's father does to him time after time.

The impact from my fist has cause Kudo to yelp in pain. "Oi Conan-kun and Haibara-san, quit fooling around." Koijoma-san said to us with Ayumi-chan and Tsuburaya-kun agreeing with him.

We then finish off our snacks. Well actually it was more like I was finishing my portion of snacks as Conan maintain a hold on his head from where I punch him. By that time it was already 8 pm, and so we decided to leave. We quickly said our good byes to Masudo-san and his older brother.

As we made our way home, my mind was on how to deal with this foreign feeling I have involving Masudo's older brother now that Kudo figure it out. Truth be told, I never have to deal with this in my previous life as Miyano Shiho. Studying aboard in order to continue my parents' research for an unknown organization with an unknown goal. Now I have another chance to live a happier life just how my sister would have wanted.

_I wonder if you're happy for me... Onee-chan..._

When I came to from thinking of Onee-chan, I notice it was only me and Kudo walking to Dr. Agasa's place. "Oi, aren't you going back to her?" I asks calmly. "I already called Ran-neechan that I will be sleeping over Dr. Agasa's place." He said without turning back. I walk up to him and grab his shoulder. He then stop and turn to face me.

"Why?" I ask. My eyes looking at his intensely. "There's something I want to tell you when we get there." He simply said. I let go, satisfy with his reply and we continue our way to Dr. Agasa's house.

As we came inside Dr. Agasa's house, Kudo suddenly start running ahead of me yelling, "OI DR. AGASA! GUESS WHO JUST HAD HER FIRST CRUCH TODAY!?"

_That bastard! _Embarrassed, I begin to chase him around the living room. When I finally caught him, he laugh. Exhausted by all that running, I merely stare at him as he continue to laugh. I decided to let him go with a few whacks on the head. I then went to my room to rest and to think on how I would overcome this unfamiliar emotion.

* * *

Two days as past and we haven't went back to Masudo-san's house. Even so, "Masudo-niichan" still remain on my mind. Even in my own dream, he continue to creep in my mind.

When I woke up, it was already morning and the sun was beginning to rise.

As I look around my bedroom, I felt a pair of eyes looking directly at him. It was from a small furry creature who started to rub her head against one of my cheeks. Her name his Mimi. She was recently a stray kitten that I found about two weeks ago at a nearby park. She's kinda cute with her amber eyes that seems to stare with such curiosity.

And again I begin to think about Masudo-san older brother. As always, it seems to be the case that my heart rapidly increase its beating and my face heats up above normal levels.

This feeling although troublesome does brings warm and comfort to me as I close my eyes in order to further experience, and for a moment... I felt almost completely **happy**.

Then **someone** just had to come in and ruin my thoughts.

_ Why am I not surprise..._

"Oi Haibara are yo awake yet?" Kudo asks as he open my bedroom door and make his way toward my bed. I then shift my body so I can turn toward Kudo's direction with more ease.

"What brings you here in such fine morning?... Detective-san..." I said while petting Mim's head constantly.

Kudo seemly stare at my position and probably was annoy by my reference but then quickly recover. "Oh, I just want to let you know that we are going to have some guests coming over today." Kudo said as he then walk toward the window, maybe looking outside.

"Mm-mm..." I said, not really interested.

Kudo must have notice my lack of interest since he turn around. "Ayumi-chan, Mitsuhiko-kun, and Genta-kun are coming today for some cake." Kudo said as he made his way to my doorway but before leaving he pause for a moment and turn around.

"Oh, and one more thing, Rei-kun and his older brother are coming over right now. It seems they receive a new letter and this time it different from the rest."

After Kudo mention that fact that Masudo-san's older brother is coming over right now, my heart rate soar incredible heights.

"NANI! HE'S COMING OVER RIGHT NOW!" WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ANY SOONER!" I suddenly yelled at Kudo as I being to panic. Mimi then got off me and jump down to the floor. I got out of my bed to the closet.

"Yeah... they should be here any minute now..." Kudo said as he look down at his wristwatch. Looking around in my closet. "Wa-it, h-hold on for s-ssssecond." I stutter but he already left my room.

My face turning even more red than before.

_This can't be happening!_

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

"I see, so the reason you guys came today was because you received another anonymous letter." Dr. Agasa said while sitting down with Rei and his older brother. The three children of the Detective Boys, Ayumi, Mitsuhiko and Genta were in the middle reading the letter in question.

_Greeting Masudo-san, _

_You are courtly invited to Beika's Special Halloween Party this coming Halloween at Beika Harbor. Please present the card attached to this letter as prove of admission. _

_P.S. Friends and Family are invited as well. There will be a surprise for you and your guests if you attend this year Halloween Party. _

"This seems like a normal invitation to me." Dr. Agasa said as he look at it.

"But isn't it weird that someone would sent this invitation four months from now?" Ayumi-chan asks. "Yeah, why would they sent a letter this early from the event?" Mitsuhiko questions.

"A better question is, what's the surprise?" Genta asks. "Maybe it a lifetime supply of rice with eel?"

"Is there anything else you think about besides food?" Ayumi question Genta.

"Man, Haibara-san is taking her time coming down." Mitsuhiko states. "Yeah, I wonder what's keeping Ai-chan..." Ayumi said, getting worry. "She usually start the day early." Mitsuhiko said.

"Hmmm..." All the kids except Rei said.

* * *

**Haibara's P.O.V.**

_That was all I heard before closing my door. I came to the conclusion that I need more experience with this foreign feeling taking place within me. I sat down on my mattress to think. _

_ What should I wear?_

_After several minutes later I came up with nothing. Every single idea I come up with I suddenly spot some form of flaw whether it a rational or irrational one. _

"Oi Haibara, just here to check on yo..." I heard Kudo voice said.

"No!" I said as I slam the door at his face.

"Oi Haibara, what was that for? Huh? You still not ready? Don't tell me you're trying to impress Masudo-niichan?" He asks.

"I don't know what to do..." I finally told him. He then sigh and stop pushing the door. "Well look at the bright side..."

"What?"

"He already left with his brother..."

The word "SHOCK" does not fully explain the sudden realization I am experiencing right now.

"_I can't believe I SPENT TOO MUCH TIME CHOOSING ON WHAT TO WEAR!"_

_I can't believe I wasted too much time deciding on what to wear and didn't even have nothing to show for it. _

"NANI!"

END OF CHAPTER 3

**Well that the end of this rewrite. Until next time!**


	4. Haibarachan?

**Here it is, chapter 4...hope you enjoy it!**

**Haibara's POV**

"I can't believe it, I wasted nearly two hours just to find something nice to wear and I still didn't find anything nice to wear..." I said to myself with my tone started to increase. After a moment or two, I decided to just drop everything and lay there in bed.

While I relax, I started to think rationally again. After a deep sign, I starts to put all of my scattered clothes away. Soon after I completed my objective, Kudo came into my room and presented me two tickets to see a Gomera film in my hands. I look at him questionably.

"What your deal Kudo? Asking me to the movies with you? Well sadly, I have to decline your offer." I said as I hands him his tickets. One thing for sure, I don't take pity from no one, especially someone like Kudo.

"Oi Oi... That's too bad Haibara. I meant to give you these tickets so you could invite Masudo-san older brother but since you decline, I guess I can give it to someone else." Kudo said as he attempts to retract his hand back but before he could, I quickly grab his arm. "Hold it!" I yelled. "I take it back." I said as I grab the tickets and turn around holding them dearly. "Just to let you know, these tickets are good up until this weekend so you better ask him ASAP. He said cautiously. I then place them inside one of my drawers and made my way to sit down on my bed. "So may I ask why you are helping me?" I ask, surprise by his actions. "To put it simple, I just want you to live happy and a more normal life than your previous one. Plus I enjoy seeing your face red like a tomato and seeing you fidgeting." He said with a smile. As he finish with his reasons, I walk toward him and whack him yet again like Mr. Moore. "Arh... oi Haibara you better not make it a habit." He said hold his head with both of his hands. "Same goes for you Kudo, oh and thanks" I said smiling at him as I left my room to get something to eat.

**Next Day**

"Oi, Haibara are you coming with us to check out the new games that came out?" Said Ayumi as she with Genta, Mitsuhiko, and Conan waited in the living room. "Sure, why not since I don't got anything better to do at the moment." Said Haibara as they left Dr. Agasa's house. "So Conan, did you met with Masudo-kun yesterday to tell him about today?" Said Ayumi while holding onto one of his arms. "Yep, he said he might come but would only window shop. " Conan said while continuing to walk, a bit uncomfortable by Ayumi clinging on to him. "It must be hard on Masudo-kun and his older brother, especially since Masudo-kun older brother works more than one job just to have ends meet." Mitsuhiko said, analyzing their financial lifestyle. "Hey, Masudo-kun older brother works most if not all of the days with little rest. Maybe we should do something about it." Said Ayumi as she let go of Conan's arm.

"Maybe bringing in some rice and eel once in a while." suggests Genta while holding onto his stomach. "Genta-kun, you always think about food, don't you?" Said Ayumi with a smile. "But he might be right, at least we could do is invite them over to some dinner once and a while." Suggests Haibara with a faint blush. "That's sound fun, I'm sure they would enjoy it." Ayumi said excited by the very idea. "Yeah, it definitely does." Said Mitsuhiko. "Yay, free food!" Genta yells raising his hand up in the air. "Ok, it settle, Haibara will ask Masudo-kun older brother to come over sometime this week." Conan said with a hidden smirk. "Nani!" Haibara reply, upon hearing what Kudo said. "Why must I be the one to ask?" She said nervously. "Well since it's your idea and your doing pretty much doing the cooking." Replies Conan, with no hesitation. "Yeah, Conan-kun is right you should be the one to ask, since you are doing the cooking and it will give us the chance to know them better." Ayumi said.

But before Haibara could reply, they children arrives at the mall and went into a game store. "inviting him for dinner..." Haibara murmurs while looking down but stop thinking about it after hearing Conan voice. "Do you see Masudo-san yet?" Conan said looking around. "Nope, maybe he's not coming." Said Genta. "I'm sure if we wait a bit, he bound to show up. If you need me, I'll be at the bookstore." Haibara said as she walks out of the game store and to the bookstore which is located across from the game store. "K..." Said Ayumi.

"Maybe, I can find something interesting to read to take my mind out of that." Haibara said as she enter the bookstore. As she walks down the mystery aisle she bumps into someone she did not expect to see. "You're the girl who is living with Dr. Agasa." Said a voice. Haibara quickly turn around to see Subaru Okiya behind her. "What are you doing here by yourself." He ask as he walks closer to her. Haibara still don't trust him and tries to walk backward. She feels scare whenever he's around, especially when she thinks he might be a member of the Black Organization. Before Okiya could get any closer, a voice haibara knows is heard. "Haibara-chan?" Haibara quickly turn to the direction of the voice, only to see Masudo-san older brother. "Oh, so you know her?" Okiya said now facing Masudo-san older brother. "yes, she's a classmate and friend of my little brother." Masudo-san older brother replies, walking closer to Haibara. "Is that so, then would it be fine if you could accompany her since she seems to be more comfortable with you than with me." Okiya said unexpectedly, well unexpected for Haibara that is. "Yeah, it's no problem if she's fine with it." Masudo-san older brother replies back, now looking at Haibara.

"uh...yeah...I'm f-fine with that." She said as her heart starts to beat faster. "Then it's settle then, oh and tell Dr. Agasa I said Hi." Okiya said with a slight smile. Haibara merely nodded with caution.

**LATER AT A BAKERY STORE...**

"So Haibara-san, are you alright?" Masudo-san older brother said. "Haibara-san?" Haibara reply quickly by the sudden change in suffix. "Oh, gomen I only address you Haibara-chan because you look frighten when you saw Okiya-san so I tried to make it seems I am somewhat familiar with you in hope to get you away. I apologies if it's a bother to you." He said. "N-no, it's fine you can call me haibara-chan." She said, somewhat took a liking to that name and it's a lot cuter than Haibara-san. "Well that's good, it definitely sounds cuter." He said causing Haibara to look down at her plate. "Arigato." She said blushing madly. "Still nervous huh? I figure going out to eat at a bakery would calm you down but I guess not." Masudo-san older brother said a bit sad. Haibara noticing this reacts quickly. "Y-your wrong, it just that I was surprises to see you there is all." She said as she yet again look down. "Is that so? Well if it helps, I was looking for a job and went in to see if there a opening in the bookstore." He started. "Another job? Why? I-If y-you don't me asking." Haibara said realizing how quickly she replied.

"Well the thing is, at one of my job, the manager told me he may have to drop some workers and since he have some understanding of my situations, he told me that I might be one of them so to be prepare, I went on my day off to look for a job just in case." He said. "That must be tough, working three jobs at the same time, that is..." Haibara said who then starts to eat the small cake he bought for her.

"I guess, but I am somewhat used to it, and it helps with my resume. Plus, I acquire skills I would never thought possible." He said happily. "L-like what?" Haibara blushing by his sudden smile. "Like making a cake, especially for Masudo's birthdays, preparing pretty good food, and also repairing wooden furniture and parts of a house." He said still thinking of more skills he acquire. "What about you? If I remember correctly, you live with Dr. Agasa and how mature you are as well as other things." He said. "What other things?" She said curious on what he heard about her. "Well during one of the meet the parents day, I overheard some of the students saying how Haibara is known in the class as the Ice Princess, a bit scary, smart, cute and so on." He said as he look up to see Haibara's shaking. "U-uh, I'm sorry if I somehow offended you." He said to her. "N-no, it just that I was surprised that someone said I am cute." Haibara said continuing to look down. "Really? Well I would also agree, you are definitely cute." He said. This cause Haibara to blush madly. "T-Thank You..." Is all she could say.

After she finishes eating, they went back to the game store. "So what are you planning to buy in the game store?" Masudo-san brother said. "Well, honestly nothing but the others wanted to buy a new game that came out recently and I thought since there's a bookstore nearby, I might as well go." she aid "Oh, there they are." Masudo-san older brother said as the rest of the detective league are seen with Masudo leaving the game store. "I guess this is where we split up." He said as he begins to make his way to his little brother but before he could, he felt a small tug from his shirt. "Wait! There is something I want to ask you." He said as she look at him straight in the eye. W-would you and your brother like to come over f-for dinner some time this w-week?" She said. "Sure, I think we both would like that. Is Thursday a good day for you?" He ask. "Y-yes, Thursday is fine." She said as she starts to look down. A habit she been doing a lot lately. "Well then see you Thursday." He said as he starts to walk toward Masudo again but yet again felt a tug. "Is there something else you would like to ask?" He said. "Yes, w-would you like t-to...g-g-gg" Before she could finish, she felt dizzy and lean forward but before she hit the floor, she felt someone embracing her. "Haibara-chan!"

Before she completely pass out, she heard footsteps coming toward her location. And before she knew, everything turns dark. The next time she wakes up, she finds herself in her room, her body pretty tire. "Oh Haibara-chan, your wake..." Said a familiar. She turns to the source of the voice and sees Dr. Agasa bringing in some breakfast. "What happened?" She said as she lift herself up, only lean forward and using one of her arm for support. "It seems you lost conscious when you were with Masudo-san older bother. Luckily he carried you on his back all the way home and stayed all night." Said Dr. Agasa. Upon, hearing his name, Haibara look up. "Whe-" "He left around 4 in the morning to go to work." Said Conan coming into Haibara's room. "He stayed as long as he could but left since he can't afford to miss work." He said. "Oh..." She said while looking down. Feeling she's only troubling him, making him sleepless but still go to work. "Although, he did left a message for you." Conan said as he made his way toward one of her drawers. "When he was looking for your pajamas, he found the tickets." He said while opening up the a drawer and taking out the tickets.

"I can only say that after you attempt to ask him out and the fact one of this tickets is a adult ticket, he put the two together and figure out that you tried to ask him out to see a movie." Conan said. "His message?" She ask in a low tone. "His message is, I'll be waiting for you to ask me. He also said to not try to hard for him." He said. "I-is that so..." She said while seems to be in deep thought. "Wait, he went to my room?" She said blushing. "Yeah, where else would he take you to rest? And how else would he discover the tickets?" He said a bit surprised. "You gave us quite a shock, I had Ran-neechan change you while you were unconscious." He said. "He went inside my room..." She said. "Yes, we already established that." He said getting a bit annoyed. "He been to my room." She said while blushing in shocked. "Oi Dr. Agasa, I think Haibara is losing it." He said. "Let her try to work this one out on her own. It her first time she has a crush, and having said crush in her room." He said. "Yeah I know, but I didn't expect this from her." He said looking at Haibara current state.

"He been in my room."

"He been in my room."

"In my room, carrying me."

"And I wasn't awake for it!" Haibara yelled.

**Sorry for the the delayed... didn't like how it turned out and keep making changes... I will try to post the next one as soon as I can. Please read and review!**


	5. Hai?

**Chapter 6: Here you go...**

"Oi, is Haibara still moping around?" Conan said as he went inside Dr. Agasa's house. "It's seem she does not want to leave her room other than to eat or bath. I'm starting to worry about her health." Dr. Agasa said walking up to Conan.

"Yeah, it usually the other way around." Conan said. "Oi, Shinichi what are we going to do about this? Tomorrow is when Masudo-kun and his older brother are coming over for dinner." Dr. Agasa said looking at the calender. "Don't worry about it, I got a idea that just might work." Conan said as he made his way up to Haibara's bedroom.

"Oi! Haibara! Masudo-kun's older brother is here to see you." Conan yelled and lean on the door to listen better.

"NANI!" Conan heard as the sounds of something rustling and breaking.

"Well, you get do that while I wait down-stairs." He said as he attempts to leave but before he could the sudden opening and closing of the door is heard.

Conan is not sure what just happen but he is now on the floor of Haibara's bedroom. Apparently, Haibara opening the door and drag Conan inside while shutting the door. Conan see Haibara leaning on the door with a blush on her face.

"Please help me Kudo." She began. He never saw her like this, all for a crush. He begins to think, maybe it more than just a crush...Maybe she's...

"PLEASE!" Haibara repeats.

Conan responded without thinking. "Alright, I'll help you..." He said.

MOMENTS LATER...

Both Conan and Haibara went to the mall.

"I can't believe you hit me." Conan said while annoyed. "That's what you get for playing with a maiden's heart. She simply answer.

"A Maiden's heart she calls it..." Conan whispers to himself. They walk for a while in silence continue they saw a cloth store.

Minutes later...

"Oi Kudo, what are we doing here?" Haibara ask when they arrive to a area in the store. "To pick out some cute dress to wear."He replied casually. "Nani!" She said as people around them look at their directions. "Oi oi Haibara, keep it down." He said. "I figure you want to look cute in front of Masudosan-niichan..." He said while looking around. "You could have told me beforehand." She said while looking around.

"Yeah, I will keep that in mind." He said while looking for one. "Oi try this one." He said as he pass her a dress. "You serious?" She said while holding on to a light-pink silk dress. "Everyone is definitely unique. I wouldn't be caught dead wearing this." She said as she gave back the dress to Conan.

"What's wrong with it?" He asks her. "It definitely not my style for starters. Also light-pink? Are you trying to get hit again?" She said giving Conan the death glare. "It's also not your style to like someone to begin with." He said giving off a similar but annoyed stare. "Fine, I will try it on, but I better not hear a chuckle coming from you." She said with a blush. "I won't...hopefully." He said with the last part said after she went into the dressing room.

After a few minutes, Haibara came out with the dress on. "So how do I look?" She said with a slight tint of pink surfacing. "I think it look cute on you Haibara-chan." Conan said but received a punch on the noggin. "What now?" Conan muttered. "Don't call me Haibara-chan." She said nonchalantly while returning into the dressing room.

**Around two hours later...**

Finally, we're done shopping. I didn't expect you to enjoy shopping but when you're in love, anything can happen." He said. "L-LOVE?" She stuttered. "I'm not in l-lo..." before she could finish, she quickly spots someone very familiar. "Maaa..." She stutterers.

"Oh, Haibara-chan and Conan-kun? How's it been?" Masudo-san older brother said as he came walking to them carry a plastic bag.

"It been good, and you?" Conan asked as he walks in front of Haibara. "Well I found a job near by and came from the bakery to celebrate with Masudo-kun." He said as he held up the plastic bag holding some sweets treats. "Would you like to take some? There's plenty." he offered.

**Minutes later, Haibara and Conan sat with Masudo-san older brother outside a local store...**

"So Masudo-san's older brother, what's your new job?" Conan asks while he starts to eat a slice of cake. "Well, I just got hired to work at a local bookstore at the mall." He replies causally. "NANI!" Haibara surprisingly yelled as she spats some food she had in her mouth at Conan's face.

"Oi Haibara...is there something the matter?" Conan said, a bit annoyed at that.

"N-No, it's just that... is that the same bookstore we were at last time?" She asks while looking down, away from Masudo-san's older brother.

"Yes it is. I am extremely happy to get a job there, even if it just a few hours a day." Said Masudo-san's older brother. "Is that so..." Conan said as a smile again to form around his face.

Haibara quickly notice that smile and knows he's planning something. "Oi wha-

"Is the bookstore still looking for some readers to read to the children?" Conan asked, interrupting Haibara. "Last time I checked yes, they're still in need of readers, why?" Masudo-san's older brother asks.

"Well they're in luck, Haibara is a great reader and would like to read to the other kids, right Haibara?" Conan asked with a smile.

_Oi Kudo, what the hell are you thinking?_

_Baka, can't you see, I'm trying to help you..._

_And exactly how does reading to children help me?_

_Well besides working on your communication skills, it would also mean you'll be at the same place with Masudo-san's older brother for a few days...get it now Einstein?_

Both of them said as they gave each other a annoyed stares.

"Like I said before Haibara, wouldn't you like to read to the other kids?"

"Hai..." Haibara with a sigh along with it.

"That's great, I will informed them later about it and you drop by later this week." Masudo-san's older brother said.

"Hai?..." She said not sure how it will turn out.

**Hope you enjoy it... Will upload as soon as possible.**


	6. Date?

**Here it is, chapter 6, sorry for not posting for a while now. **

"Ano...Haibara-neechan, what book are you going to read for us?" a boy way younger than Haibara current state said as a group of toddlers around his age circle around her.

"This is call Mary Shelley's Frankenstein." Haibara stated as she held the book our for all to see.

"Oi Haibara...that book is too advance for them to comprehend." Conan said.

"Oh...Kudo, what the heck you are doing here?" Haibara said a bit annoyed.

"I'm here to see if you actually came and I'm glad I did, Frankenstein. Seriously?" Conan said with a similar annoyed face as Haibara.

"I find it fairly entertaining," Haibara said with so much pride as she look away from Conan.

"Maybe you should consider the feelings of everyone else in group huh?" Conan said.

Before both of them could continue their conversation someone came into the picture.

"Oi, Haibara-chan how's the reading coming along?" A voice said. This cause Haibara to stop and look at the source of the voice. Masudo-san older brother appear.

"It's seem Haibara-san is having some trouble picking out a book to read to the children." Conan said, responding quicker than Haibara-san. "Is that so?" Masudo-san older brother said as he walk toward the circle and halt. "Why don't we vote what book we would like to read huh?"

"The boy who cry wolf." a boy said.

"Little red riding hood." a girl said.

"Jack and the Beanstalk" two boys said.

"Why don't the she make up a story?" a voice said. Turn out the voice belong to Conan.

"That does sound like a good idea. All in favor?" Masudo-san older brother asks as he raise his hands, with everyone raising their hands with him.

"It's decided, Haibaranee-chan will be telling us a made up story." Conan said as all the kids cheer with agreement. This only made Haibara more dreadful than before but luckily Masudo-san then leave to help someone. After a moment or two to think about something, she thought up of a story.

"Ok. Once upon a time there lived a little girl. She was always busy with studying and reading in order to go to a good school. Her parents would only allow her to only eat, sleep, and use the restroom. The girl eventually understand that by doing so, she would be securing herself her life and making her parents less worry about their daughter. With that in mind, she continues with her study.

It wasn't until one day, both her parents were gone that she met someone. A boy around her age with glasses who happens to stumble upon her parents garden. Surprise and curious of the boy, the girl walk out of the living room to the garden.

She asks him what's he doing in her parents' garden which he reply that he is looking for his friend cat. She told him to leave but the boy would not, believing that his friend's cat is somewhere in this garden.

He was right. The cat was stranded on a branch of a tree near the edge of the garden. The girl, proven wrong grab the boy by the arm and walk over to the tree. Since the tree was too high for them and smooth to climb on, what did they do to get to the cat?"

One of the kids, said get an adult. Another said left the cat there. A young girl then said the girl climbs on the boy in order to get the cat. Haibara nodded. "That's right." Haibara continue with a smile while looking at Conan. Conan notice the similarities and the smirk that Haibara displaying which he reply by looking at her a but annoyed while saying, "Oi oi."

"The girl use the boy to climb on to get to the cat. She especially told him not to look up while she is standing on top of him."

"Wait why?" One of the kids said. "Because..." Haibara starts out. "you only allow the person you love to see you in such a way, unfortunately for the boy she likes someone else." The kids around them gasps. A few of them even blush in excitement.

"Who's the person that the girl loves Onee-chan?" The same little girl from before ask, then back by the others kids who are now curious as well.

Haibara smile, "Well...that's something th-"

"Oh...who is the person that the girl love? Now I'm curious." A voice said that surprise Haibara as she turn around and saw the face of Masudo-niichan.

"at...I-I m-mean um..." Haibara said, not able to reply back properly now that Masudo-san is involve.

"Ano what are you doing here Masudo-niichan?" Conan asks. "Well just checking to see how's the story coming along and might I say, it sounds interesting." Masudo-san said with a smile.

Haibara look down, embarrass but more nervous due to Masudo-san's comment.

"Oi, Haibara-neechan! The girl from the story, who does she love?" The girl who sudden curiosity transcend to the depth of compassion. Haibara not really wanting to answer, reply by saying, "A SECRET MAKES A WOMAN A WOMAN." With her index finger on her lips, indicating it to be a secret.

"HHHHEEEE?" All the kids sprouted out of their mouth. "That's not fair onee-chan, we want to know even more now." One of the kids said. Everyone else nodding to agree with him.

Haibara turn away from them. _"Oi oi...did everyone lost interest in the actually story?"_ Haibara thought...

A hour later, Conan and Haibara are seen walking outside with Conan suffering from a bump on his head.

"You know, I'm starting to regret helping you and you're love life." Conan grumble as he attempts to lessen the pain by applying pressure on his noggin.

"I never ask you for your help but since you did, there is no going back. Besides, if you help me, I might even help you with yours love life." Haibara said to Conan. "You can help me but getting my body back to it original stage." Conan whisper at her face. "I'm no where near completing a cure of the drug I created. It might take a while." Haibara said as she increase her speed while closing her eyes. Leaving Conan behind.

"Wait, how long is a while?" Conan asks as he caught up to Haibara and grab her by the sleeve.

"As of now, it is indefinite." Haibara states as she stop walking all together as she spots something she wish she did not see. There ahead of her...well her and Kudo, were the girl Kudo is in love with, and the guy she likes checking out a stand of chocolates.

"Oi Kudo, you might have trouble." Haibara states as she turn his head toward in front of them. "Wha... Oi Ran-neechan!" Conan yelled to the teenage girl. "What's are you doing with Masudo-niichan?"

"Ohaiyo Conan-kun and Haibara-chan." Masudo-san said. "I'm helping her choose some delicious chocolates from this stand since I work here at candy store."

"Conan-kun, how do you know him?" Ran ask, her parental instinct taking place.

"We met through his younger brother Masudo Rei who is a classmate of ours." Conan states as a fact. "So, who are you buying the chocolates for? Haibara asks bluntly. Ran look at Haibara and notice her face to be a bit rigid.

"Well... you see..." Ran began but then knee down to Haibara's ear.

"Sonoko dared me to buy something and to see if he would ask for my number. " Ran said as she sheepishly smiles after finishing her explanation.

Haibara begins to show some angry mark on her forehead as she spots Sonoko eating down on a outside table. Sonoko notice them and wave at them.

"That Bi-"

"WAA Ran-neechan, you shouldn't let Sonoko-neechan make you do something that this. What if Shinichi-niichan happens to see you." Conan states, attempting for Haibara to recover her cool.

"You're right but who knows when he will be back. Oh and I'll take this one." Ran said as she stood up and pointed to a rectangular box. "Hai." Masudo-san said. Oblivious of what just happened between the three.

"Besides, the purpose is to make Shinichi jealous. Even a little. Eventually you will understand why girls do this." Ran said as she smile at Conan. _I am Shinichi... and I still don't get it._

"Here you go." Masudo-san said as he give her. "Ah thank you." Ran said as she took the box and paid for it.

"If you don't mind me asking, if you just want to make this Shinichi jealous, I wouldn't mind accompanying you for one day." Masudo-san stated causing Ran to blush. "R-REALLY! Thanks but what if Shinichi isn't aware of our date." Ran asks, a bit doubtful.

_:DATE! WHO SAID IT WAS A DATE!"_ Haibara thought as she try to keep herself in check before she does something she might regret.

"That shouldn't be a problem if you have a mean of contacting him. Like his phone number?" Masudo-san suggested.

"Ah, I do have his number." Ran gasp as she took out her phone. "Then later today, sent him a text message about our meeting. If you are free, then we can meet up at 8pm. I still have a few more hours to go." Masudo-san said. "Thank you, I'll see you soon. We will meet up at that restaurant that my friend is at. Thanks again." Ran said as she smiles and walk toward Sonoko.

"He he he...I can't believe that she's actually doing it." Conan said to no one specifically. "Well, it is right to say that we did not see that coming." Haibara said with an undetermined face.

"Oi Masudo-niichan, are you really planning to date Ran-neechan?" Conan asks after recovering from the sudden event that taken place. "Well Conan-kun, I'm merely helping her." He simply answer.

Haibara then turns her attention to Masudo-san as he work. She then looks down while gripping her hand tightly. "A-Ano...Masudo-san...wooould you like ..." Haibara started to whisper out.

"OI MASUDO NEED SOME HELP HERE!" Yelled a man inside the story. "Y-Yes right away! I'll see you guys soon" Masudo-san said to them as he ran inside the store to help.

Leaving Haibara to feel more embarrass than before.

* * *

"Oi Haibara, are you trying to expose yourself?!" Conan yells at Haibara along their way home. "I get it, I lost it for a moment but don't worry. I'm planning to do something about it before it get out of hand. " Haibara said as she stop. "What are you planning on doing?" Conan asks as he too stop to hear Haibara's answer.

"I'm planning to watch them while they go about it on their FAKE DATE". Haibara declare, stressing out the words "Fake Date".

"NANI! You're actually plan to stalk Ran-neechan and Masudo-niichan on their date?" Conan asks, while surprised.

"Now all I need is a disguise..." Haibara ponders as Conan is totally ignored...

* * *

Several hours later...

"Oi Otou-san, Conan-kun, I'm leaving...don't forget to microwave your dinner I left when you guys get hungry! " Ran yells as she left.

"Where is she going at this time?" Kogoro asks. "Um, I think she is meeting up with a friend, maybe with Sonoko-neechan." Conan said to Kogoro in order for conceal the date from Ran's father. The last thing everyone needs is another stalker.

So with that said, Conan then makes his way to the meeting point in order to catch up with Haibara.

As he arrives close to the restaurant, he starts to look around for Haibara...

He spots Ran and Masudo walking along the sideline. He quickly hide behind a poster of Gomera.

"Ano... Masudo-san, where are we going?" Ran said a bit nervous of her date that is not Shinichi. "Well since it is our first, why not just look around the stores for a bit." Masudo suggests as he grab onto Ran's hand and continue to walk. Before Conan could react negatively, someone beaten me to it.

Conan suddenly felt the intention to kill and turns to the direction of this strong desire. There he spots a young girl like himself, wearing tan shorts, sandals, and a light pink dress. The dress seems familiar but then it hit him like a tons of bricks or like a bus. That little girl giving off the death glare was none other than Haibara. How could he had miss her.

_Wait, her hair...SHE MADE THEM INTO A PIG TAILS! _Conan yells in his mind as he spots her secretly following them. Haibara is still Haibara in those clothes but it hard to believe she would actually go as far as dressing up as a pretty little girl...

_Although, technically she is a little girl..._ _Wait... I shouldn't be thinking about that, I need to catch up before I lose sight of them!_

Conan ran ahead but suddenly he turns and notice that he indeed lost sight of both Ran's with Masudo and Haibara. Before he could think of his next course of action, a pair of hands suddenly cover his mouths as they quickly draw him into the darkness.

_WHO! _Conan then turns his head to see Haibara looking away from Conan's stare. _Haibara! What are you doing..._

"Oi Kudo, for a detective, you are not much of a hider. Look, they are currently at that store looking at several clothes." Haibara stated

"Oi Haibara, what with that get up?!"

"It's not my style but I need to be sure that no one would recognize me." Haibara said while blushing a bit out of embarrassment.

"Ha? I didn't believe you would go as far as to stalk him while wearing something like this. Well since you are clearly fallen in love with him, I'll help you with you're stalking." Conan said while smiling.

"Aren't you using my situation as an excuse in order to spy on your woman." Haibara said with a deadpan look.

"Oi oi..." Conan simply said while turning a bit red around his cheeks.

As Conan and Haibara continues with their spying, they went to more than 5 stores before they make their way to a ice-cream parlor.

"S-So Masudo-san, what are we doing in a ice-cream parlor?" Ran asks while looking around the place. "Well I felt that we should take a break and get something to eat. Also, in this date call be by my first name, Takashiro. Okay?" Masudo said while smiling. "H-Hai..." Ran responds.

This sudden change in event cause two people nearby to react negatively. Both look at each other and nodded as they walk over to the ice-cream parlor.

"Conan-kun, what are you doing here and who is your friend here?" Ran said as she notice Conan with a girl walking up to them. _Good it seems that Ran doesn't notice that she is Haibara_

"Hm..." Masudo said while looking at both Conan and Haibara. "This is Hitomi from my class. She asks me out on a practice date in order to get more experience since she doesn't have many guys friends. Right?" Conan said as he turns to Haibara for confirmation. "H-Hai..." Haibara replies, nervous after noticing Masudo so close up.

"So, I was thinking of taking her to a ice-cream parlor but since you guys are here, why not make it a double date?" Conan suggested.

"Great idea, I always wonder what it would be like to double date, especially with someone who is like a little brother." Ran said while smiling.

"So Hitomi, why did you pick Conan as a practice partner?" Ran suddenly asks as Conan and Hitomi took their seat at the same table as Ran and Masudo.

"W-Well, I don't know many boys and Edogawa-kun seems like a trustworthy person so I ask him to help me." Haibara states. Apparently Ran seems to think of Hitomi as an innocently shy girl. "Kawaii, I never knew Conan knew someone like you. I think you look really cute with your pigtails" Ran said, commenting on her hair. "A-Arigatou..." Haibara simply said not being able to look at neither Ran nor Masudo.

"So Conan-kun, does Ayumi-chan and Haibara-chan know about this?" Ran asks as she gives Conan a irritated look. "Um... No." Conan stated a bit scare of what to come.

"Well let not let it ruin our date, you guys can order anything on the menu, my treat." Masudo said.

After everyone order something, they begin to chat within their designated partner. "Oi Haibara, what should we do now?" Conan whisper at Haibara ear so no one can hear them. "For now let keep up the act that I'm Hitomi but don't get any bright ideas alright." Haibara said as she gives him her traditional glare.

_Who would with someone like her..._

"Ah..." Ran said as she gives some scoop of ice-cream to Masudo. "Ran-neechan! What are you doing?!" Conan panicked. "Takashiro said that couples usually gives the other food and would help with making Shinichi jealous. "She stated without hesitation.

"Takashiro?" Both Conan and Haibara said at the same time.

_Well it worked..._ "Say ah Conan-kun..." a voice said as a big amount of chocolate ice-cream is shoved into Conan's mouth.

"Does it taste good?" Haibara said while smiling. If someone were to look into that smile, they would notice the amount of evil aura around that person. "Here...have more..." She said as she continues to stuff Conan's mouth with more ice-cream until Conan pass out.

"Conan-kun! I better take him home... I wonder why he suddenly just pass out. Thank you for date hopefully Shinichi happen to be nearby" Ran said as she gives a smile to Masudo.

"I'm sure someone was jealous." Masudo said as he smiles back. Haibara begins to get irritated by this scene. Similar to a child wishing to skip the commercials that follow during a program.

"Ah Hitomi, I'm sorry but it seems you have to cancel your date with Conan-kun."

"That's a okay, I just hope he feels better." Haibara said as she look away.

"Are you able to go home on your own?" Ran asks.

"Hai, I live somewhat nearby so I have no trouble going home on my own."

"I still feel unease on letting a little girl go home on her own though..." Ran said as she begins to think of a solution.

"Why don't I take her home. I have time since our date ended a bit earlier so it shouldn't be a problem." Masudo said as he look at Haibara. "Is that ok with you Hitomi-chan?"

"H-Hai!" Haibara quickly replies. "Well if she's ok with it then I'll leave her to your care. Bye" Ran said as she left the ice-cream parlor while carrying Conan on her back.

"So Haibara-chan why are you dress like that?" Masudo said as he look at the little girl. "Y-You knew it was me?" Haibara said surprise by this sudden revelation. "Well not at first until I notice that glare you were given Ran-san when she feed me..." Masudo said while smiling.

"I-I wasn't glaring!" Haibara said as she look away, not wanting to meet his eyes. "Right then since both of our date left, want to go somewhere?" Masudo asks while standing up.

_Now my chance..._ Haibara thought as she reach from her purse. "Want to see a movie?"

"Sure." Masudo said as they left after paying.

As they walk, Masudo begins to a conversation. "So any reason as to why you dress up as a shy and innocent girl with pigtails?"

"Do I look weird?" Haibara simply ask.

"Well of course you would." Haibara begins to get look down with tears really to fall any minute. "You do look weird but cute. I think a ponytail would suit you better. "

After he said that, Haibara suddenly pause. "Haibara-chan?"

Haibara pulls out both bands holding her hair in pigtails and use one of them to form one ponytail. "How is it?" She ask while blushing. Not be to stand to look at his face.

"Very cute." Masudo simply said...

* * *

As they arrives at the movie theater, they decides to stick to a children movie. "Gomera and the Revenge of Terror Tuff"

As the movie plays, Haibara stole some glances at Masudo. Being actual 19, she felt like she should take initiative. She slowly reach her hand in hope to cover Masudo's big hand. Before she could, a sudden explosion is heard in the theater. Causing Haibara to jump up in surprise.

"Haibara-chan, are you ok?" He said turning his attention to her. "Y-Yes just peachy..." She said as she sat down again. Masudo seems to leave it as that since he turn his head back to the direction of the screen.

Haibara feeling disappointed lay her hands on the hands rail and attempt to watch the rest of the movie. Then she felt the grasp of someone's hand on her own. She look to her left and saw his hand covering her's and could feel the warm coming from his hand alone.

Satisfy with that, she happily watch the rest of the movie with Masudo.

* * *

As the movie begins to play the credits, Masudo stood up and stretch for a bit. "Alright, time to go Haibara-chan..." He said but then notice Haibara sleeping peacefully. "Ara ara, it's seems you over did yourself." Masudo said as he gently carry Haibara on his back.

It didn't take long before he made it to Dr. Agasa's house and rang the bell. Fortunately Dr. Agasa was by the kitchen when he rang so it didn't take long before he make his way to Haibara's room yet again to drop her off.

As he puts her down in bed and taking off her sandals, he cover her up and was about to leave when he felt a hand latching to his.

Haibara being barely awake, "W-Would it be alright if I call you M-MMasudo-k-kkkun..." She asks while looking away. Not sure what to expect and how he would answer that.

"Sure." Is all that she heard. Happy with that response, she close her eyes and brings back her hand. Masudo look at her sleeping face for a moment before taking his leave.

**And there ends another chapter. Please review this chapter as well and I will try to ****write the next one even faster. Until next time!**


	7. Could you be an adult?

**Sorry for not updating any sooner. Here it is, Chapter 7 of this story... Enjoy!**

_It's the afternoon at the Mouri's Agency. _

"Conan-kun! You have company!" Ran yells as she lets the member of the Detective Boys in.

"Ano... how's Conan-kun doing?" Ayumi asks, worry for the young detective. When she heard of his sudden sickness, it been on her mind throughout the entire time in school.

"He's doing just fine. He's simply had an upset stomach. It might be because of the double date we had recently..." Ran said but fail to catch herself. "D-Date?! With who?!" Ayumi asks with everyone else also interested. Well everyone else but Haibara.

"...Ano...well..." Ran starts, knowing fully well of the consequences. _Gomen Conan-kun..._

* * *

Conan simply lay on his bed. Waiting for his friends to make their way to his room to talk about what he miss at school, although he is the one ahead of them.

"Conan-kun!" The trio yell as they storm into his room without knocking. Haibara slowly make her way on her own pace. "WAAA! Don't you guys knock?" Conan said in surprise and in annoyance.

"Nevermind about something so trivial, we want to know who this Hitomi-chan you were with?"

"H-Huh!?"

"Don't try to hide it, Ran-neechan told us about how you had a double date with her and Masudo-san's older brother and a girl named Hitomi-chan. She told us that Hitomi-chan is apparently a girl from our class but we don't have a girl name Hitomi at all. So who was this Hitomi-chan?!" Ayumi order as tears begins to form around her eyes. Genta and Mitsuhiko by her side although not as angry with Conan as Ayumi is.

_I somehow knew this would happen..._

Conan seeing Haibara, made a gesture toward her, indicating to her for some help. Haibara smile before opening her mouth but unfortunately for Conan, she was making him read her lips.

_I DON'T FEEL LIKE IT DETECTIVE._

After she finish, a smirk is left on her face.

_That little..._

"Conan-kun!" Ayumi voice skyrocketing.

"Hai!" Conan replies like a good soldier.

"Answer my question this instant! Who is this Hitomi-chan!?"

Haibara seeing Kudo in a tight spot finally decides to give him a helping hand. Taking a big breathe before speaking, she prepares for what she's about to say.

"That girl you are referring to is my cousin Hitomi-chan. She came by to visit but I was busy so Edogawa-kun offers to take her around. She's extremely shy and not to fond of boys but she knows Edogawa-kun since they too are cousins but in a distant sense. I am the one that told her to tell anyone who asks, that she's a classmate of ours."

And so ends her brief explanation of what apparently occurred two days ago.

"Cousin! We should have made her a welcome party." Ayumi said, no longer angry at Conan.

"Yeah with cake and lots of snacks." Genta added, thinking of pretty much nothing more than his stomach.

"It would have been nice to meet this Hitomi-chan, and get to know her." Mitsuhiko said, wishing to meet this Hitomi.

"I didn't think you would have a cousin like that..." He adds with a slight blush forming around his cheeks.

"Sorry, it was really on short notice and Edogawa-kun was with me at the time of she sudden visit." Haibara said.

"When would she come and visit again? Do you know Ai-chan?" Ayumi asks, almost pleading to her.

Haibara merely shrugs her shoulder.

"Next time she comes, let us know so we can plan a huge party for her." Ayumi declares with Genta and Mitsuhiko agreeing with her.

Right on time, Ran voice is heard. "Everyone! I laid out some cookies and drinks to go with!"

"Cookies!" The trio yells, running out of Conan's room. "I hope it chocolate chip..."

"Genta, you are so..."

The voice of the children fade the farther they are from Conan and Haibara who stay behind. Conan sighing, looks at Haibara. "Thanks for helping me back there."

"You're welcome. I just felt that I at least owe you that much." Haibara said as she take a seat on the edge of his bed.

"So how was it?" Conan asks, curious about how things went for Haibara with Masudo-san's older brother.

Remembering that night very well, Haibara face suddenly turn red. "I-It was nice... We simply w-watch a movie is all..." Haibara said, losing her composure.

"Ah ha. Well although NICE doesn't really cover it, it sounds like you enjoy yourself. That's good..." Conan said as he laid down.

"Yeah... so now what?" Haibara asks peaking Conan's interest.

"What you mean?"

"I mean what should I do now? I went on a date with him so does that mean we are together?" Haibara asks turning away with a blush. Conan getting up to look at her. Haibara turns to see Conan giving her a _ARE YOU SOME KIND OF IDIOT _look.

"What?" She said. A mixture of anger and embarrassment look on her face.

"Did you honesty just ask me that?"

"I'm serious Kudo. What's wrong with askin you that question?"

"Haibara, just because you went on a date with the guy does not right away mean you are going steady with him."

"It doesn't."

"No! I mean haven't you read a shoujo manga before?"

"No..." Haibara reply flat-out.

"Well there's your problem. Due to your lack of common sense, I will assign you some homework. I want you to read some shoujo mangas at the library. Hopefully it's not too late for the likes of you."

"Hai?" Haibara reply confusingly.

* * *

Entering into the library, Haibara made her way to the section fill with mangas. Fortunately Kudo recommended her some mangas to read to start her off. _Joy_

Arriving to the section, Haibara notice a man picking out a book alone. After closer examination, she saw it was Subaru Okiya. Surprise and scare, Haibara begins to leave.

"Oh, Haibara-san? Fancy meeting you here." Okiya voices, causing Haibara to pause. Slowly walking up to her, Okiya place a hand on her shoulder which she replies back by sharply turning around to face him while taking a step back. "Ara ara, I see little red riding hood is frighten but I can assure you I am no big bad wolf."

Haibara said nothing as she remains stiff. _I don't feel it from him but I know I did before..._

"Perhaps you're here to pick out some mangas to read?" Okiya said. "Huh?" Haibara surprise by the sudden change topic. Nodding to his question, Haibara notice him pulling back. "In that case, be my guest. I already found what I was looking for." Okiya said as he held up a book in his hand. Walking away, Haibara turns to look at his back.

_What is he planning... _Returning to the shelves, Haibara looks around.

After picking out three mangas that Kudo suggested, Haibara sat down on a table to begin her research.

_A half an hour later..._

"So just dating doesn't actually mean a couple becoming official...but rather getting closer... Kinda slow and unoriginal to me"

_Wait! Is Kudo suggesting I should wait to further develop my relationship with Masudo-san. If that so...what steps should I take to further increase our relationship..._

"Haibara-chan?"

A voice in front of her said as she look up to see Masudo-san. "Masudo-kun?!"

Somehow calling that felt right, almost naturally as it flows out of her lips and left a tingling sensation behind.

"What are you doing today at the bookstore?" Masudo said as he looks around the table she sat.

"U-Um..." Haibara said. "Oh, so Haibara-chan does read those kinds of literature."

"W-Wait a minute! I'm merely doing research is all..." Haibara said to him.

"Research?"

_Why did I have to tell him that!...Even if it is true, I don't want him to know what I'm up to. Not yet..._

"Yeah... Kobayashi-sensei assign us to pick out a shougo manga and give a brief summary about it."

_Please buy this excuse..._

"I see... So how's that coming along?" Masudo said leaning forward and looking at the mangas.

"Well I just finish so I'm going to start writing my summaries right now...hehehehe" Haibara said a bit cheeky.

"I guess I shouldn't stop you from doing your work. I leave you to it then." He said as he's about to leave.

"Wait!" Stopping him from his tracks. He turns around and see a fluttering Haibara. "I really enjoy our d-ddate lassst time and I-III was wonder if you would like to go on another date with me this coming weekend...IF YOU DON'T WANT TO THEN THAT'S FINE... I MEAN IF YOU HAVE OTHER PLA-"

Haibara suddenly felt something soft touching her lips, preventing her to continue on with her rambling. Unfortunately for her, it's his index finger that is pressing on her lips.

"You can stop there and yes I would like to go on another date with you." He said. Pulling back, Masudo begins to take his leave. "I need to know my schedule for this week so I'll give you the actual time of date at a later time...'kay?"

Haibara overwhelm with joy, gave a smile while nodding.

* * *

Returning to her home at Dr. Agasa she begins to notice something. Judging from the sound, Haibara assume her home to be quite lively. Opening the door, a bunch of footsteps came rushing to her location.

"Haibara is back!" The trio yells.

"Ai-chan, where did you go?" Ayumi asks, holding her hands.

"Did you bring back any food?" Genta, of course ask.

"Hello Ayumi-chan, I went to the bookstore to buy some books and no I did not brought back any food." Haibara said to Ayumi and Genta respectively.

"You couldn't get me some fried eel?" Genta complain with Haibara ignoring his comment.

"Oh Ai-chan since you are here, we can finally tell you the big news!" Ayumi declares.

"Big News?" Haibara replys back.

"Hm hm" Ayumi nods her head. "We are going to Tropical Water-park this coming weekend. On a Saturday to be exact."

_What?! But I alrea-  
_

"Hm?" Ayumi said, tilting her head slightly.

"I-I...Nevermind..."

_I can't tell them I going on a date with Masudo-kun this weekend. _Haibara thought, feeling depress. Conan notices her silence as everyone continues to chat about their upcoming trip with glee.

The kids talk until the phone suddenly rings. Dr. Agasa walks up to the phone and pick it up. "Hello, this Dr. Agasa speaking... Oh ok, give me a moment." Agasa said as he covers the phone with his hand. "Haibara-chan, Masudo-san wishes to speak with you."

Upon hearing his name, Haibara quickly walk pass her friends and took the phone carefully out of Agasa's hand. "Hello?" She replys with a slight hint of excitement.

"Hey Haibara-chan, sorry for calling so late..." He starts out with. "No, it's fine. So what's happening?"

"Well, are you free this coming Saturday?" He said. Her eyes widen in realization. _It's my chance for another date...but_

"Ai-chan? What does Masudo-niisan want?" Ayumi asks worryingly.

_Why do they have to be here and already made plans at such a crucial moment._

"Haibara-chan?" Masudo said on the phone.

"Gomen Masudo-san but I already made plans for Saturday." Haibara said, feeling like she betray her heart to conceal the truth from her friends.

"That's okay, maybe next time." Masudo said, his voice a tad lower than before. _Gomen Masudo-kun, I'm not sure what to do at this point... _

Suddenly Kudo took the phone out of Haibara's hands. "Wait Masudo-niisan!"

"Conan-kun?"

"Hai, look we are going to Tropical Water-Park this Saturday at 10 am. Why don't you and Rei-kun come with us.

"Wait just a-" Haibara attempts to say but Conan hush her up

"If it not too much of a trouble..."

"Nm, no trouble at all, we'll meet up at Dr. Agasa's place. Okay?" Conan said.

"Alright, I'm sure Rei-kun would be delighted. Tell everyone I said good night and thanks for the invite Conan-kun." And just like that Masudo hang up the phone, as the endless beep now takes the place of his voice.

"Oi Edogawa-kun. What was that all about!?" Haibara said, grabbing his collar shirt. "Baka, can't believe you would reject him like that after all that work we did for you to get closer to him." Conan said out loud.

"Huh?!" The kids known as Beauty, Brain, and Brawn yell in surprise.

"Haibara-san interested in Masudo-niisan!" Mitsuhiko exclaim in shock.

"Ai-chan is in love?!" Ayumi exclaim in excitement.

"So does this mean we are not going to have fried eels?!" Genta said, only really concern with his stomach.

Haibara, embarrassed turns to Kudo and gave an intimidating look. "Edogawa-kun..."

Conan, realizing what is about to happen, turns around and flee from her. "Edogawa-kun, come back here..." Haibara said as she chase him around the living room. Deja vu? Soon Ayumi and Mitsuhiko chase Haibara in order to question her with Genta sitting it out. Instead Genta sat on the couch and watch as everyone runs in circle.

After everyone calmed down, particular Haibara, the kids begins interrogating her.

Haibara sigh. "Well now that the cat is out of the bag, yes I'm interested in Masudo-niisan."

"I'm so happy for you Ai-chan! We must do everything we can to further help you with your relationship with him." Ayumi declares although there is one who not in accordance with that plan.

"Thank you Ayumi-chan, I appreciate that." _Maybe I can ask her some questions about the concept of RELATIONSHIP. _Haibara thought.

"Wait a minute." A voice said, surprising Haibara and everyone else. "Mitsuhiko-kun, what's wrong?" Ayumi asks.

"First thing first, why are you interested in Masudo-niisan to begin with?"

"Huh?" Haibara said in response to his question.

"I'm asking why do you suddenly love Masudo-niisan. We only met him just recently. Far to short to know him personally."

"Oi Mitushiko-kun.." Conan starts out.

"I- " Everyone turns to Haibara. _Wait...why do I love Masudo-kun? Tsuburaya-kun is right about me meeting Masudo-kun just recently. Is it love at first sight? If so, then is my feelings for Masudo-kun faulty? _

"Oi Haibara /Ai-chan?" Conan and Ayumi asks, approaching her. Haibara pulls back and runs upstairs. Closing her door loudly and locking it. Dr. Agasa came into the picture.

"W-What happen here?!"

Conan looks at Mitsuhiko who has a guilty look in his face.

"A few emotional outbursts."

"Huh?" Dr. Agasa reply back to Shinichi.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it will be resolves soon."

* * *

_What should I do... I might hurt Masudo-kun in the long run. I don't want that to happen...but I have to know if this feelings is sincere. _

_ What do I like about him anyway. His looks? His voice? His personally? _

_I don't really know anything about him but his name, his place, and his sibling. What's so special about him? Thinking, Haibara would only come up with more questions._

Eventually Haibara fell asleep with no real progress in finding out her feelings.

* * *

The school bell ring, indicating that class has just begun. "Okay kids, I'm going to pair you guys in a group of two. Let's see...:

Mimi-chan with Kei-kun

Suraka-chan with Taichi-kun

Takero-kun with Harshiro-kun

Sora-chan with Nagisa-chan

Sorato-kun with Orihime-chan

Genta-kun with Daisuke-kun

Ayumi-chan with Conan-kun

And lastly... Haibara-chan with Mitsuhiko-kun, you two will pair up.

Suddenly the air around the classroom becomes grim. Ever since that day where Mitsuhiko ask Haibara why she like Masudo-kun, they haven't spoken with each other. That was two days ago... and the tension between the two still lingers.

"Okay, now with that said, each group have to make a report on one of the states of the United States. Let me know beforehand so that no group would do the same state. I will hand you an outline of what I want to see in your report." Kobayashi-sensei said as she walks around the classroom, giving each group a piece of paper.

"Ano Sensei!" A boy raise his hand. The Sensei look to see it was Conan. "Oh Conan-kun, is there something the matter?"

"Well, I feel you should know that Mitsuhiko-kun and Haibara are not in speaking terms for the moment. Is it possible for me to switch with one of them?"

"I don't see any problem with that..." Kobayashi-sensei starts out until another of her student raise her hand.

"Sensei, I don't see any problem with working with Tsuburaya-kun." Haibara declares. Looking at Mitsuhiko for support, which he replies "Hai, I don't have any complaints."

That ends the argument so Haibara and Mitsuhiko remain a pair.

Eventually the school bell rings. A sign that school as ended for the day as the children left the classroom.

"Tsuburaya-kun."

Mitsuhiko turns around to see Haibara walking up to him in the hallway.

"Hai Haibara-san?"

"You left the classroom rather quickly. I almost couldn't catch up." Mitsuhiko simply gives her a simply a "Sorry." "Well since we are pair up as a group, lets go to the bookstore and get the report done in one shot. I brought my laptop along with me." Haibara suggests.

"Sure, that's fine. What about everyone else?" Mitsuhiko said, referring to the other members of the Detective Boys.

"I already spoken with them but they seem to already made plans to work on the project on different places. So it just us two. Is that a problem?" She asks.

"N-No, no problem at all...heheh" Mitsuhiko said a bit hesitatingly.

"Alright, let's go." And they walk outside of the school and begin to head to the bookstore.

"So what state are we doing anyway?"

"Delaware. I already confirm it with the teacher."

"Right..."

After arriving to the bookstore, they pick out some books and took a seat at one of the round tables.

Mitsuhiko skim read several books and tells Haibara which information is important or require based on the outline they received from the teacher. From that, she types up the information in her laptop.

About half an hour later...

"Ano Haibara-san?" Mitsuhiko said.

"Hm?" She replies back while continuing to type.

"I want to apologize about before..." He starts out, causing Haibara to cease typing.

"There is nothing to apologizes. You were right to ask me that question."

"Yes but..."

"But?" Haibara ask, turning to his direction and giving him her full attention.

"But...IS IT HOT HERE OR IS IT JUST ME?!"

"The temperature is slight above cool."

"I GOING TO GET SOME FRESH AIR, BE RIGHT BACK!" Mitsuhiko said, running to the nearest exist.

"Wait a min-" Haibara said but he already gone. Sighing, Haibara resume her typing.

* * *

"I can't tell her the actual reason why I ask her that question..." _Not now that she seems interested in Masudo-niisan. _ Mitsuhiko thought as he stood by the entrance.

"Mitsuhiko-kun?" A voice said in front of him. Looking up, he saw Masudo standing there with a bag.

"MASUDO-NIISAN!"

"Hai?"

"W-WWhat are you doing here?"

"I work here today..."

"SINCE WHEN?!"

"Just recently... I told Haibara-chan and Conan-kun and figure they would tell you guys."

_Wait a minute, did she choose this bookstore because Masudo-niisan works here?_

"Ano Masudo-niisan, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, I can spare a few minutes."

"What do you think about Haibara-san?" _I have to know..._

"Hm? Well if you are asking me this, then it must be of some important to you to know. If I have to guess, you like Haibara-chan don't you?"

Mitsuhiko face burst in embarrassment, like a cherry bomb. "I-III'm the o-ooone asking the questions h-hhereeee..."

"Right, well honestly I don't really know a lot about Haibara-chan. I mean I can tell she's mature for her age and by her perspective, everyone else is like a child..."

_ He got it right in the first try..._

"But If I have to go more thoroughly, I see Haibara-chan as an adult trying to imitate a kid instead of the other way around." Mitsuhiko was surprise by Masudo response. Continuing on, "Even with that said, she's in some areas a child and because of her lack of experience, she place walls around herself in order to interact from a far.

"Wow... you got all that from the few times you met with her?"

"There is also something that I can't place my finger on about her..."

"What's this something?"

"I'm sure you will figure it out as well... well I have to start working. Later." Masudo said as he enter the bookstore.

"I wonder what he mean..." Mitsuhiko asks to no one in particular.

_An adult trying to imitate a kid..._

"HA! Haibara-san!" He realize he left her all by herself. Entering the store, he quickly made his way back to the tables.

"Ha Tsuburaya-kun, you're back."

"Yes, gomen for taking so long."

"Not at all, I already finish with the information we need. Now all we have to do is review it and add some pictures and we're done."

* * *

After they finish, the sun already begin to set. Haibara and Mitsuhiko walk along side by side, making their way to Dr. Agasa's place.

"Oi Haibara-san..."

"Hm?" Haibara said, continuing walking. Mitsuhiko didn't say nothing right away. Haibara was about to stop until he spoke.

"Could you be an adult?"

Haibara's surprises from his question turns into intense shock. "I mean... is it possible to be an adult and kid at the same time?"

_Wait... does he know about what happened to me and Kudo?_

"What do you mean Tsuburaya-kun?" _I need to make sure of something..._ She thought as she stop with him doing the same. No one was nearby and that only cause Mitsuhiko to be even more nervous.

_ "_I-I mean...h-how do say this..." Taking a breath. "Nevermind...Forget I say anything" Mitsuhiko finally said, giving up on the matter. _There's no way I can tell her I ask Masudo-niisan what he thought of her. _

Haibara stares at him for a moment before continuing walking and saying, "Alright.".

Mitsuhiko commence walking again although not proud with himself. After dropping off Haibara, Mitsuhiko receive a ride back to his place from Dr. Agasa.

Haibara stares out of her window, seeing Mitsuhiko leave in Agasa's car. When she could't see the car anymore, she pulls back.

_I'm sure he was about to say something my me being an adult. Where did he get an idea like that I wonder..._

End of Chapter

**So what did you think? Also sorry roxifoxi for taking my time in this. I for some reason didn't like how it was turning out and made several revisions of this chapter. Please continue to comment and thanks for your support. Everyone please read and review this story. Until next time!**


	8. Shortening The Gap

**Finally, after weeks of re-doing, I finally finish this chapter. **

At last, it's finally friday. The day before the trip to the water-park, but who's keeping track?

"It's finally Friday..." Haibara said in relief, marking on the calender. She's been trying to keep herself busy by doing more research on the antidote for the drug she created. With not much real progress, she look elsewhere to keep her occupy. She try reading books in the bookstore and buy a few she find interesting but seeing Masudo-san made her remember about their plan. Thinking about Masudo-san, Haibara gives a sad sigh.

"_I still haven't find out why I would like someone like Masudo-san. The books Kudo assigned to me suggests that I have yet to sort out my feelings but how can I sort them out if I don't even know why I like him to begin with. What's the origin of this feelings for Masudo-san."_

Haibara begins to pace around her room. "I don't believe it's love at first sight. There have to be another explanation to this..." Haibara said to herself but then was interrupted by the doorbell ringing.

"Who could that be..."

Haibara then makes her way to the door. _Agasa shouldn't be back from the supermarket for another half-hour. _

Opening the door, Haibara sees Ayumi standing there. "Ayumi-chan?"

"Good evening Ai-chan!" Ayumi exclaims. Haibara takes a step to the side to allow Ayumi to walk right in. Closing the door, Haibara turns her attention to Ayumi.

"Ayumi-chan... Is there something you wish to speak to me about?" Haibara asks her female friend. Ayumi, who was just standing there, suddenly grabs Haibara's hands. "I'm here to make sure you are set for tomorrow!"

"Hai?..." Haibara said but recovers quickly. "Ano, I already picked out a swimsuit and change of clothes for tomorrow event." Haibara answers.

"Ai-chan! You are far from being prepare. For tomorrow, you need to earn some love points, to do that you need a plan." Ayumi said enthusiastically. "Huh? Love points? What are you talking about Ayumi-chan?" Haibara asks, becoming more confuse by the second.

"Haven't you play any dating simulation games before?" Ayumi asks, surprised by her friend response to what she just said.

"No... They're not real and a waste of time. Besides, I just recently started to play retro video games." Haibara flat out declares.

Ayumi shakes her head in disagreement. "They aren't a waste of time! You need to learn how to earn love points so that Masudo-niisan can eventually return your feelings." Ayumi points out, similar to how a teacher would lecture to her students.

Haibara face turn as red as a cherry. The thought of Masudo-san liking her back never fully register in her mind... until now.

_If he does returns my feelings..._

_PUFF!_ Haibara's head just burst in embarrassment.

"Ai-chan!? Ai-Chan!?" Ayumi yells as Haibara collapses in the middle of the living room from the sudden intensity of excitement Haibara just experience.

* * *

**Several minutes later...**

Opening her eyes, Haibara sees Ayumi staring down at her. "Ayumi-chan?" Haibara said softly.

"Ai-chan, are you alright?" You suddenly fainted and I didn't know what to do. So I carry you to the nearest couch."

"Thanks..." Getting up, Haibara felt a bit dizzy. She latches onto Ayumi for better support. Ayumi comply.

"Ai-chan, don't over push yourself." Ayumi advises with great concern for her friend.

"Ayumi-chan, I'm fine...I appreciate your concerns..." Steadying herself, Haibara looks at Ayumi. "Anyway, if you like, I can show you what I'm planning to wear for tomorrow and you can give me your opinion on it."

Ayumi's eyes instantly brightens. "I would love to!"

Walking up the stairs to her room with Ayumi following eagerly, Haibara open her closet and shows Ayumi her swimsuit she's wearing for tomorrow event.

"Kawaii... I don't think I ever seen you wear this kind of outfit to swim before. You really trying to impress Masudo-niisan that badly..." Ayumi states in awe. The swimsuit is a children two piece suit. With it slight blue colors, it matches with Haibara's clear blue sky eyes while clashing with her light yellow sweater.

"I-I ww-wouldn't go as far as 'badly' but yes, I am trying to impress him." Haibara said, not wanting to meet Ayumi's eyes she turns the other way so that the other girl wouldn't see the small blush on her cheeks.

Ayumi smiles at Haibara and the girls continue chatting away. They discuss about how Ayumi's progress with a certain detective boy have been almost non-existence. Ayumi would complain about how Conan is an idiot for not noticing her advancements, and more importantly her feelings for him.

"It not simply because he doesn't notice them, it more like he already has eyes for someone else." Haibara said, knowing fully well where this would lead.

"Ran-neechan right?" Haibara nods with Ayumi response-like question.

"But isn't Ran-neechan in love with Shinichi-niichan?" Haibara isn't sure how to answer that. The fact that Conan is the very 'Shinichi-niichan' Ayumi speak of and because of a drug that Haibara herself devised, was Shinichi force to take the alias, Edogawa Conan.

"Well, I have some ideas, one being that even if there's an obstacle, you shouldn't let that discourage you from chasing the person you are in love. I'm sure Edogawa-kun is aware of that himself or at least something close to that." Haibara said. _Good that came out better than I thought. At least now, I didn't have to lie to her. _

"Alright, then I will do the same!" Ayumi declares, stunning Haibara. "I will continue to chase Conan-kun without fault and make him look at my way."

Haibara although happy to see her friend up happy and enthusiastic, feels that she just cause a lot more trouble for the young detective.

"Anyway, we need to-"

"Ano Ai-chan, how are things between you and Mitsuhiko-kun?" Ayumi suddenly brought up.

Haibara looks at Ayumi for a moment before looking down at the floor. "I would be lying if I said it was nothing. As far as I know, he is concern, like you, about my relationship with Masudo-san." Haibara states. Ayumi listens and then shake her heads again in disagreement.

"There is more to it than just that. The different between Mitsuhiko-kun and me is that I'm more concern with Masudo-niisan feelings for you and Mitsuhiko-kun is more concern with your feelings, Ai-chan, for Masudo-niisan." Ayumi said so knowingly. Although she said it with much certainty, her face shows much sadness.

"I see..." Haibara simply said. With a complex look, the girls intrinsically end the conversation about Mitsuhiko there.

* * *

**The day of the water-park trip...**

It's a little past 9 am. Almost everyone arrives at Dr. Agasa's place. So far, Conan has yet to arrive along with Masudo and his little brother Rei.

"Ai-chan, since Conan-kun and the others have yet to arrive, maybe you should take this time to go and talk to Mitsuhiko-kun." Ayumi suggests as she turns her view to the person in question.

Mitsuhiko upon arriving, only gave his greeting before he sat on the seat most farthest from the rest. Then he drop his head down to look at the ground and remained in that position the entire time since his arrival.

"Agree..." Haibara said, walking up to Mitsuhiko and stopping in front of him. "Ano Tsuburaya-kun, can we talk for a moment... in private?" Haibara said, as Mitsuhiko looks up to her.

Walking upstairs, both them went to Haibara's room and close the door. Ayumi stare at them until they disappear pass the stairs while Genta, of course, is eating his second breakfast.

"A-Ano, Haibara-chan...what did you want to talk about?" Mitsuhiko said, slightly fidgeting around her bed. Haibara sits down besides him.

"Tsuburaya-kun, before, you ask me if I was an adult. I want to know, what did you mean by that?"

Mitsuhiko, surprises by what she actual wanted to talk, looks at her and sigh. _I shouldn't keep this to myself..._ "Remember the day we went to the bookstore to do our project together, I went to get some fresh air?"

"Yes, I do remember that"

"Well, I met Masudo-niisan when I was walking out."

Haibara eyes change slightly as they open up more as she loses some of her composure.

"We talk for a bit and eventually I asked him what he thought about you..."

"YOU DID WHAT!" Haibara said, losing her composure completely as she grabs onto Mitsuhiko's shoulders.

"I-I only ask and he was told me...

_*" I see Haibara-chan as an adult trying to imitate a kid instead of the other way around... Even with that said, she's in some areas, a child and because of her lack of experience, she place walls around herself in order to interact from a far." *_

"I see...so Masudo-san brought up the idea of me being an adult..." Haibara said, now relax.

"Yeah, and something else..." Mitsuhiko adds.

"Something else?" Haibara questions. "Yes, but he said that he can't place his finger on it. That's all." Mitsuhiko said, finishing up his explanation with a deep breath. "I'm glad that's out-of-the-way..."

"Thanks, Tsuburaya-kun for telling me this."

"No, you shouldn't thank me...I mean... it was wrong for me to ask you about your feelings for Masudo-niisan. At least my intention to do so was..."

"Intention?"

"Yeah... the thing is...I kinda l-like you...and I-I didn't want to believe that Haibara-chan would be in love with Masudo-niisan."

Haibara, is slightly in shock. Not that the fact that he likes her. She knew all along that he has feelings for her but choose to not bring it up. She was surprise because he actually confess his feelings. She didn't expect him to confess at least any time soon.

"Tsuburaya-kun, as much as I appreciate your feelings... I can only view you as a close friend. Nothing more." Haibara said with soft glaze in her eyes.

Sighing and putting his head down, Mitsuhiko said, "Figure as much..."

"But why did you suddenly confess your feelings for me?" Haibara asks.

"Well for one, because of your sudden attraction for Masudo-niisan. It was bothering me a lot and the other being..."

"Being..." Haibara said, gesturing for him to continue. "Haibara-chan, I'm leaving very shortly."

"Huh?

"My parents are sending me to a private school in Osaka. I'll be living with my aunt and uncle before the start of the new semester. I wanted to tell everyone about this during our regular get-together but couldn't find the right moment to tell you guys."

Reaching out to cover his hand, Haibara opens her mouth but pause mid-way as if she was trying to sort out what she wants to say. "I will be perfectly honest, I don't want you to go. I don't want to lose touch with you. You are important to me. Every one of you guys are important to me. I'm sure I speak for everyone when I say that you are a permanent member of the Detective Boys, even if you move."

"Hai..." Mitsuhiko said, smiling at Haibara. "Tsuburaya-kun, you better visit." Haibara said.

"Will do..." Then the sound of Masudo and Rei as well as the others are heard coming from down stairs.

"Looks like they arrive. Let's go." Haibara said as she drag him out happily.

"W-Wait a m-minute." Mitsuhiko said as he stumble down the stairs."

Hearing the commotion, Ayumi looks at them coming down with a smile.

"Alright, now that just leaves Conan-kun!" She exclaims.

"What is taking him so long?" Genta said, already finish with his second breakfast and just resting his head with his arm while sitting down on the couch.

Then there was a door knock. Haibara went to open it, thinking it was Kudo.

_ Finally...you should took your time Ku...do_

Haibara thought slips upon opening the door, revealing none other than Okiya Subaru standing there.

Instantly, she went to pull the door to close it but before she could, he put a foot in front, preventing her from closing the door.

"Hello... I came to take you." He said, opening the door fully. Haibara's body became paralyzes. _D-Don't tell them that he is taking action now out of all time..._

Walking inside, he walk slowly to Haibara as she slowly walk backward. _Please not now...I don't want anyone else involved. _She thought as she begins to think of Ayumi's, Mitsuhiko's, Genta's, Rei's, and Masudo's well-beings. She bumps into a small table near the door, almost dropping a potted flower.

"Careful now, we wouldn't want you to get hurt now." He said, pressing down on her shoulder. To her, it felt he was trying to prevent her from moving. Before she could do anything at all, a voice from behind Subaru interrupts both her and Subaru.

"Oi, how long are you guys planning to stand there?"

Ayumi turns around to see the source of the voice. "Conan-kun!" she yells, running toward him.

"Right, I better get the car ready then..." Subaru said as he walk pass everyone, going out from where he came.

"Oi Edogawa-kun, what does he mean by that?" Haibara, now recovered, question the little detective.

"Well, the things is..." Kudo begins until the voice of two newcomers came into the mix.

"Oi, Conan-kun, what's the hold up."

"Yeah, I don't to miss out on all the cute boys in the water park."

The voice of Ran and Sonoko said as the two girls sits inside Subaru's car.

Haibara, grabs Conan by the ear. "What are they doing here? I don't remember including them into this group."

"Well you see... I told Ran about it and she ask me if she can come. I told her that it should be okay and eventually Sonoko-neechan wanted to tag along. So I asks Subaru-san to give us give us a ride to the water park, so here we are."

There is a time and place for things to happen and right now Haibara wants to beat the living crap out of Kudo. Luckily for him, there are far to many people around them and particularly one person who she does not want to show her bad side.

Letting go, Haibara reluctantly walks toward where the children were. Getting her things and stepping out.

* * *

With such a huge crowd, the group was split into two. Unfortunately, Masudo-san and his little brother Rei went with Ran, Sonoko and Conan in Subaru's car while everyone else went in Dr. Agasa's car.

Already, things were not turning up as she hope but Haibara didn't give up hope. Raising her fist up high, her determination not shaken up, she swore she will increase her relationship with Masudo by the end of the day.

While she's performing this, Mitsuhiko, Ayumi and even Genta notice this. They look at each other and nods their heads in agreement.

* * *

"The weather is great for swimming, don't you think Ran?" Sonoko asks.

"Hm, I'm glad we both went along with Conan-kun and his friends." Ran said. Both girls already change into their swimsuit.

Conan, coming out of the changing room, spots Ran and Sonoko. He particular look at Ran and her swimsuit and a blush emerge around his cheeks.

"Ara ara, someone just can't keep their eyes from wandering, huh? Edogawa-kun?" A voice said, causing Conan to cease his gaze. "Baka, I'm sure you want Masudo-niisan to do the same to you." Conan retorts. Haibara reacts by blushing madly and turning her head away from Conan. "Maybe... when I'm older..." "Oi Conan-kun, quit bothering Ai-chan!" Ayumi said as she runs to her and shield her from Conan.

_Oi,,, There is no way I would look at her that way..._

"Oh Ayumi-chan, where's the everyone else." Conan asks. "Oh, they're coming." She replies back.

"Which remind me, why is he with us?" Haibara said, pointing toward Subaru who is currently putting his stuff in a locker. "Oh, you mean Subaru-san. Didn't I tell you that Subaru-san is a good person." Conan said.

"Hai Hai... but you have yet to give me a GOOD reason to believe that." Haibara said as they made their way to the attractions.

Throughout the day, they went through different water slides where a person go down separately to where they go on a big tube fitting eight people down a huge slide. Haibara figure that she would spent her time with the other members of the Detective Boys first before using the remaining amount of time on Masudo.

Throughout the time, Haibara became tick upon comparison when Sonoko suggests for Ran to spent some time with 'Takashiro-kun'. Although she originally plan to use her first half on the kids, she did interfere whenever Ran and Masudo were having a moment.

An good example was when Sonoko suggested to take a break and get something to eat. After buying her light snack, she left Ran and Masudo on their own and watch from afar. Ran, realizing what Sonoko is planning, apologize Masudo for getting involved. Masudo shook his head and offered his service to help Ran again in this part 2 of making Shinichi jealous.

"Gomen for asking you again to take part of one of Sonoko's scheme." Ran said as a slight blush forms around cheeks.

"Not that all... I'm sure she's just concern about you and this Shinichi fellow relationship." Masudo reply back. Both of them order a drink with sweet bread.

"But I'm sure there is someone special in your life you rather spent your time with..." Ran said as she takes a sip from her drink.

"Well there was someone but I guess 'was' pretty much gives it away." Ran cease sipping from her cup.

"Really? What happened?" Ran asks curious but then realize what she is asking and quickly adds, "Gomen, you don't have to answer that."

Shaking his head, "I'm perfectly okay with the question. There was someone but she was far older than me. I mean, although I said I was perfectly okay with this, I still feel a bit embarrass telling you this."

Ran, like a fish, took the bait as she quickly becomes interested in the subject. "Someone far older? By how much?"

"Well I believe she's was about 9 year older than me." Masudo said as he continue to ponder. "You were in love with someone that older than you?!" Ran yell but quickly apologize to Masudo for the sudden break out.

"Yes, I tend to follow the idea that love is ageless."

"That's so cute... When did you started liking this person?" Ran asks. Taking a bite of his sweet bread, he continues, "I was about Conan-kun's age when I started to harbor feelings for her. She used to live in the same street but later moved. I see her from time to time since we're so close but unfortunately she only saw me as an adorable little brother."

"Oh I see... sorry for bringing it up..." Ran said as she felt guilty for reminding him of his unrequited love.

"It's fine..." Ran still having one more question to ask, asks away, "A-Ano... do you still see that person?"

"No... I haven't. Last I heard of her, she just gotten a boyfriend. It definitely been a while since I last heard from her..." He said.

"I-I'm sure there are other people... did you ever dated someone before?" Ran adds. "Well not really, but there was one time the one I liked even try to hook me up with someone who she herself deems perfect for me." Masudo points out.

"And?" Ran leans in, her eyes already lock on the topic.

"The girl who she was setting me up with never came that day. I practically waited until night hits. I lost count on the number of times Akemi-neechan apologize on the girl behalf."

"Akemi-neechan?" Ran asks, tilting her hand

Masudo's face suddenly becomes bursting red. "III-I...well I guess habits are hard to die. Every since we met, I always have the habit of calling the girl I liked with -neechan, after her name. You can laugh if you want. I won't mind..." He said sheepishly.

"No... I mean, I find it appealing in a man to have a cute side..." Ran said, both parties blushing much to Haibara's dismay if she witness the scene taking place.

Although Haibara was not within hearing range, she could make out what is happening between the two teens. Without much planning, Haibara runs toward their location, leaving behind the rest of the kids.

"Ai-chan?" Ayumi asks, as Haibara who was one moment next to her suddenly disappear.

Haibara in closing distance yells out, "STOP!"

"Huh?" "Huh?"

"Haibara-chan?" "Haibara-chan?"

"What's wrong Haibara-chan?!" Rans asks, concern on the little girl's condition. "Wha..."

"Hm?" Ran said, trying to listen in to what Haibara is about to say. "What are you guys doing together?"

"What are we doing together?" Ran said, repeating what Haibara asks. Then realizing what Haibara is implying, blush like crazy. "NO! We were just having a friendly chat... right?" Ran turns toward Masudo for confirmation. "That's right..."

Haibara, not satisfy with their answer, gives out a big sigh. "If that's the case, you guys won't mind if I sit down with you?"

"No, not at all." Ran said. Haibara pulls a seat and sits down next to Masudo. Both teens notice the stare they were receiving from the little girl. Looking at each other, they let out a small laughter as Haibara burst out in angry an annoyance, complaining the behavior of the two teens.

_Curse that woman... If I"m not careful, that woman may just get her wish._ Haibara thought, her anger on Ran's best friend who is taking shots between the two teens.

They day was great until they made their way to the "Relaxing River" where people just float on tubes and let the current take them along the man-made river. Mitsuhiko, Ayumi, Genta all took single tubes. Conan quickly took a single tube when he saw Amy grabbing a double tube before.

Haibara, on the other hand, asks Masudo-san if they can share a tube before Ran could from Sonoko's suggestion. Masudo's little brother Rei oblivious of the atmosphere, ran to the other kids with a single tube of his own.

"Sure but wouldn't you prefer playing with your other friends?"

Haibara shakes her head. "Right now, I want to spent this time with you..." Realizing what she said, Haibara panics. "...I m-mean if y-you are o-ookkayy with that." Haibara said while giving a smile sheepishly. _I'm definitely blushing... I'm definitely blushing... I'm definitely blushing... How do I turn this thing off?!_

Masudo notice her loss of confidence and smiles. "Then I will be in your care" Causing Haibara to smile and grabbing a double tube, the same one Ayumi had before. It was conveniently located by her side. Grabbing the tube, they made their way to the start of the river.

Of course the river is man-made with life guard station about 20 feet apart.

"Oi, how are Ai-chan and Masudo-niisan?" Ayumi asks. Mitsuhiko looks behind then. "So far so good. He's helping her on the tube." What Mitsuhiko fail to mention was Haibara reluctance to receive help at first and her silent behavior while she was picked up, bridal style, and gently place onto one side of the double tube.

"AWWW... They look like they are enjoying themselves..." Ayumi said happily. "Oi, what are you guys doing?" Conan said as he float toward them with Rei by his side. "HAA Conan-kun!" They all said and turn around. "We're doing nothing..." Ayumi said.

"Nothing huh?" Conan said as he notice Ayumi eyes looking for a moment something pass him. Turning around, he notice Masudo-niisan and Haibara on the same floating device. Both of them talking with Haibara doing most of the blushing.

"Bakas... so you guys are creating an atmosphere for Haibara and Masudo-niisan." Conan said.

"Hahaha... Of course Conan-kun would figure it out." Mitsuhiko said sheepishly.

"Ano... creating an atmosphere for Haibara and Onii-chan... why?" Rei asks.

Ayumi, Mitsuhiko and Genta weren't sure what to say to the younger brother.

"Rei-kun, our friend Haibara has feelings for your older brother and we are trying to help her." Conan said to the boy.

"Conan-kun! Do you think that really is a good idea for his little brother to know?!" The children asks.

"It would make it more easier if he knows." Conan said and turns to the little brother. "You're not against it, right Rei-kun?

"No... I'm not against it. If anything... I'm for it. All that onii-chan does is work all day and take care of me at home. I want him to be happy for himself."

"Well said." Conan said as he and the children smile at the younger brother response.

* * *

"Ano... M-Masudo-kun..." Haibara said, looking away from him.

"Hm?"

_No... big deal... Just ask him_

"I've been wondering for a while... Have you ever been in a steady relationship before?" _I SAID! But for some reason I wish I haven't said it..._

Masudo didn't answer right away. Haibara figure he is not comfortable answering but in realiy, Masudo was thinking to himself that he already answer that just a few moments ago. Haibara notices he still haven't say a word looks up at him. His expression was something she never saw until now.

"Masudo-kun?"

After what seems like forever, Masudo retold the story with Ran to Haibara. Haibara instant response was to find the girl who stood him up and have a chat with her but eventually Haibara left it as that and they continues riding down the river.

"Masudo-kun..." Haibara starts out.

"Hm?" He said as he turns to her direction. "Would it be wrong for you to move on and maybe find someone else?"

"No... it wouldn't be wrong, it just to actually start would prove to be difficult due to my circumstance. I must work at least two jobs in order to support Rei-kun and afterward look after him. I don't have much time and money to spend on a girlfriend. It wouldn't be fair on the girl if I do have one..." Haibara sense Masudo's sadness through his smile.

Looking away, "If it was me, being able to be by your side is more than enough. No matter what others may say or think." Haibara said. "Haibara-chan..." Masudo said, his eyes widening before it reduces back to normal size.

"Anyway... we're almost at the end of the river. We should decide our next course of action." Haibara said, hoping to drop the topic. At least for now since she isn't mentally prepare for what's to come.

Masudo must have sense Haibara's distress since he's quick to pick out the next attraction.

Throughout the rest of the day, Haibara spent it with Masudo. Eventually the sun begins to set, an indication that the day is about to end.

"Well, I guess it times for us to looks for the others." Masudo said, sitting down on a bench with Haibara. After riding on the water hurricane three times, both of them decided to rest up. "Yeah, but I'm far too tire, maybe we should wait for them to find us?" Haibara suggests. Being more daring, Haibara reach out and grab his hand. "At least for a little while."

Masudo let out a small smile, submitting to Haibara suggestion. "Haibara-chan... there's something I think we should discuss."

"Hm?" Haibara said quizzically. "I will be frank, I'm very happy for you to spent your time on someone like me. I just feel like I'm taking your time you could've spent with your friends."

"Didn't I say before, being able to be by your side is more than enough. I can always have time with my friends but I also enjoy our time together. I don't want that to change."

"Alright, with that said, I think we should go a find the others. I'm sure they're worry about us."

He said, standing up while reaching out a hand for her to grab. Grabbing his hand, Haibara picks herself up and follow the older teen.

The kids look at each other with smiles on their faces. Their plan seem to work and they ran together Ran and Sonoko.

"Arigato again you Ran-neechan and Sonoko-neechan for agreeing to help us." Ayumi states.

"Yeah, if you didn't spent time with Masudo-niichan, Haibara-chan would've spent more time on us instead of him." Mitsuhiko said.

"No No, you don't have to thank us. But really? Haibara-chan really like Takashiro-san?" Ran asks, seeking confirmation.

"Yes...maybe even love him. That's why we all decided to help them out. I'm sure Haibara-chan will be happy." Ayumi ends with a smile.

_I happy Haibara-chan is able to experience LOVE. I'm still surprise she has it in for Takashiro-san but knowing Haibara-chan and seeing the type of person Takashiro-san, I know they will take it slow. _Ran thought.

_I wonder if it was okay for us to help the girl pair with Masudo-san. I can't say that it would look okay for a young adult to be with a little girl but I'm sure it would work out in the end. _Sonoko thought before laughing off.

Before entering the vehicles, Conan suggests that Masudo and Haibara should stay together. So during the trip back, Masudo and Haibara both went to sleep with Haibara letting out a small smile. Happy that after the end of the trip, she gotten closer to Masudo. Resting her head on his lap, she continues to enjoy her warm and pleasant slumber.

Conan-kun already fast asleep on the passenger seat. Worn out by all the attractions and Ayumi dragging him around places, Conan turns his face slightly for better comfort as Subaru re-adjust his mirrors.

Looking at the rearview mirror, Subaru looks at the two people in the back seats. "Soon, it would be over." as his lips form a smile. "Soon." Driving off on the road as Dr. Agasa's car, carrying everyone else, follow suit.

**Well, there ends another chapter of this story. Hopefully I can get the next chapter done by within the next two months. Only time will tell. Please review for any suggestions/improvements/comments/concerns. Until next time!**


	9. Going on a Second Date- What?

**I know it been a while since I last updated this story but here we go...**

"Nee Ai-chan... how did it go with Masudo-niichan?" Ayumi asks her best friend. The girls, after the waterpark trip, decided to meet up together a few days later at a local bakery.

"It was nice..." Haibara said, with a slight smile on her face as she takes a sip of her drink.

"So... Ai-chan... when are you guys going to hang out?" Ayumi asks, getting excited on Haibara's behalf.

"Nothing been decided... maybe I'll ask him the next time I see him."

"Really!? That's great, now your chances. He's right over there. Masudo-niisan!"

"WHAT!?" Haibara cries, spiting out her drink in the process.

Masudo notices the girls and begins to walk toward their direction. _This is not good. I haven't decided where to invite him, much less how I would actually ask him out..._

"Haibara-chan, Ayumi-chan! It's nice to see you girls here. Is there something I could help you with?" Masudo asks.

"N-Nope, nothing at al-" "Ai-chan has something to ask you, don't you Ai-chan?" Ayumi interferes.

_Thanks Ayumi-chan, what couldn't I do without you..._

"Um...right... well... you see..." Haibara begins her sentence. _Why must I suffer like this..._

"Haibara-chan..." Masudo suddenly said. "H-Hai?" Haibara reply back, stun by hearing her name being called by him abruptly.

"When my shift ends in about half an hour, can we talk in private?"

_NNNNNAAANIII!, he wants to talk to me in private? I must reply back quickly. _"Um..sure..."

"Thanks, I'll see you soon. Oh and if you girls need anything, let me know." Masudo offer before leaving.

"AH! Ai-chan, I think Masudo-niisan is going to ask you out! I can't believe it." Ayumi exclaims as she gets out of her seat to run toward her friend to hug her congratulation.

"A-Arigato." Haibara merely said, still stun by Masudo's words although inside her, she has doubt. _There's no way he's going to ask me out... _

"We must celebrate, I'll buy you dessert." Ayumi offers as she calls Masudo to take her order.

* * *

**About half an hour later...**

"I better go... I'll call you tonight, you better tell me everything, okay?" Ayumi said.

"Yes, I will. I promised. And thanks..." Haibara said, looking away, still somewhat flushed.

"You're so cute like this. I'm sure Masudo-niichan can see how cute you are. Well I better go before he comes, bye." Ayumi said as she takes her things and begin to walk home. Haibara looks toward her friend for a moment before a voice breaks her train of thought. Turning, she sees Masudo, calling out to her. Haibara smile lightly once more before walking toward him.

"I take it that Ayumi-chan left already."

"Yeah... so Masudo-kun, what is it you wanted to talk about?" Saying his name like that makes her heart beats rapidly. Haibara and Masudo both remains standing.

"Well... I'll be honest here... yesterday I bump into Ran on the way home. She been talking about how our 'double date' with Conan-kun and 'Hitomi-chan' ended abruptly. She planning to ask Conan-kun tonight, to ask you out on a double date, as 'Hitomi-chan'." He stops there and wait for her initial reaction.

"What! I have to go on a date again with Edogawa-kun?!" Haibara exclaims. "Well that or tell Ran the truth, that you were Hitomi-chan but that may require you to give her the reason as to why you disguised yourself to begin with. Sorry for being so straight forward with you Haibara-chan..."

Shaking her head. "No, it's my fault anyway. Pretending to be Hitomi-chan isn't so bad but going on a date with Edogawa-kun may just be." Haibara confess as she looks down on her lap.

"Well... if you're able to withstand the whole date, I'll treat you to something as a reward. Would that help?" Masudo offers.

"Like what?" Haibara asks, looking up at him, deeply interested in the reward. Her eyes sparkle, as she awaits for his answer.

"I'll buy you something as a reward but I won't tell you what. It will be a surprise." Masudo said, gesturing the secrecy of the reward. "So, will you do it?"

Haibara looks down for a moment before looking back at him. "I'll do it." _FOR THE PRIZE!_

Masudo offer to walk Haibara home to which of course she accepts. Walking besides him, she takes the opportunity to take hold of his hand.

_Alright...just relax... it's no big deal... I just have to causally grab his hand. _

Taking a deep breath, she reach out and latch her hand to his wrist instead. Masudo turns to look at his wrist, then Haibara who face is looking away, eyes closed and face partly flushed.

Looking away, he lifts his hand somewhat and in the midst of it, grabs Haibara's smaller hand. Haibara felt the sudden change in their hand's position. Continuing to look away, she tightens her grip. They remain this way until they reach Dr. Agasa's house, a.k.a. Haibara's home.

"Alright Haibara, I guess I catch you later. I'm sure Conan will tell you the information about the date so I'll see you then, okay?"

Haibara wanted to invited him but she knew she couldn't. Maybe if she was older...in her original age, she would have but not with her current state. Haibara settles with saying "Good night, Masudo-kun."

"Yeah, goodnight Haibara-chan."

Just like that, he left, leaving her to look at where he just stood. Grasping the imprint he left on her, which stills radiating from within. Closing the door, Haibara decided to first tell Ayumi of the conversation she had with Masudo.

"What! You're going on a double date with Masudo-niichan, Ran-neechan and Conan-kun!"

"Yes but like I told you, I'll be in disguised as Hitomi-chan." Haibara reminds her friend.

"Right right... so this Hitomi-chan that you created... was so you could interfere with Ran-neechan's and Masudo-niichan's 'fake' date?"

"Right..." Haibara said, confirming with Ayumi. "And now I have to continue with the persona of Hitomi-chan since I really don't want to tell 'her' that I was jealous." Haibara said as she tighten her grip on the phone.

"Why?" Ayumi asks, with much innocence and curiosity.

"Because it's embarrassing, alright!" Haibara raising her tone. Realizing what she did, Haibara quickly apologize for her sudden outburst. "G-Gomen Ayumi-chan... it's just that... thinking about it makes me feel unease."

"Nee Haibara, you really like Masudo-niichan." Ayumi comments. Haibara smiles as she shake her head in disagreement. "No... I don't just like him... I love him." Haibara confesses. Haibara expected Ayumi to screech in surprise and happiness but instead Ayumi stay in silence before speaking again. "Did you figure out why?"

Hearing it from Ayumi cause Haibara to pause, stun/surprise by her friends reaction before answering. "No, I don't know why I love him but I know that I do... so I'll be pretending to be Hitomi-chan in the double date." Haibara declares. "Do you have any idea what's he planing to buy as the reward." Ayumi asks, an answer Haibara too wants to know herself.

"No... but whatever it is... I want it."

Haibara and Ayumi soon ends their talk and agreed to talk later. Like Masudo predicted, Haibara receive a text message from the detective. Explaining that Ran wants to have another double date. Of course Conan is only repeating what she already knows, thanks to Masudo. She quickly replies,

_'Alright, I understand. So when is this "Double Date"?'_

_'This coming Sunday... Are you alright?' You replied without much thinking. _Haibara didn't reply right away, and after a minute or so, Conan sent another message.

_'Did you talked to Masudo-niichan?' _

_It only fair to include the detective in this...right? since it would be more of a hassle 'not' to tell him_, Haibara reply back,

'Yes_, we spoke and he filled me in on most of the details.'_

_'Thought so... Alright then... Goodnight, sleep tight. You'll need your beauty sleep.'_

_'Right, Thanks for the advice, NIGHT.' _ Haibara texted back before preparing herself to go to bed.

Sunday is just in a few days, still she's nervous of what to come. _Oh right... I'm the detective's date..._ Haibara thought, realizing that although she's going on a double date with Masudo, she's paired up with Conan and Masudo with Ran.

_Sometime I hate myself..._

* * *

Two days later... Ayumi invited Haibara to her home, an apartment way up high. The girls begins to cook something for themselves as they chat way. Cutting the vegetables, Ayumi asks Haibara, "Ano...Haibara... can I see what 'Hitomi-chan looks like?"

Haibara stop cutting and turn to look at her friend. "Why would you want to see something like that?" Her eyes fixated on Ayumi.

"Well...I know you have feelings for Masudo-niichan and not Conan-kun but I'm still a bit worry." Ayumi said, still cutting at this point but then stop to look at Haibara with less promising smile. "I guess I'm sort of scare that Conan-kun might start to like this 'Hitomi-chan..." Ayumi confesses. Her words low and close to trembling.

"Ayumi... Conan-kun does not have feelings for me like that... you know who he has feelings for and I doubt that would change anytime soon." Haibara states as a matter of fact. She return her attention to the vegetables and begins to cut away again. "Sorry... " Haibara said, knowing that although she assures that Conan does not have feelings for her, she also assure Ayumi that Conan still have feelings for the girl living the the Mouri agency, a.k.a. Ran.

"No...it's okay, it just mean I have to fight even harder as well. Still, I'll be cheering you on Ai-chan. I'm sure Masudo-niichan will accept your feelings." Ayumi said, assuring her back with a smile.

Haibara nods in agreement. "I'll show you what I'll look like before I leave." Haibara declares without looking at her friend. Ayumi replies back with a "Hm." and a slight nod.

After preparing their meal, the girls take their dish to the living room to eat.

'!' "Ai-chan! I just realize something." Ayumi said, raising her voice and tone, acquiring Haibara's attention. "How about cooking him lunch or dinner. You know... like they say, 'a way for a man's heart is through their stomach', right?" Ayumi exclaims, gesturing Haibara to agree with her.

Thinking about it for a moment, Haibara nods in agreement. "That does sound promising... Preparing meals for him would show him how dependable and resourceful I am."

"Ai-chan, it to show how great of a wife you'll make." Ayumi-chan exclaims. Haibara's immediate reaction is to swallow to quickly, almost causing her to choke on her food. Her face beyond embarrassed, the color of the red star, Haibara shouts back to her friend, "THAT'S FAR TO EARLY TO BE THINKING OF SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" Haibara retorts.

Still, Haibara couldn't help imagining herself as a housewife, preparing dinner for her 'husband' Masudo. She bang her head on the coffee table in order to 'turn off' the dream she's experiencing. "That's far too early..." Haibara mutters as Ayumi tilt her head in confusion.

Deciding after their meal to be the perfect time to show Ayumi her alter ego 'Hitomi-chan', the girls made their way to Ayumi's room where Haibara begins her transformation.

It's not really much since her persona really consists of Haibara making pigtails out of her hair, and wearing cute dresses, instead of her usual style of mature and composed one clothes. Fortunately for them, Ayumi has tons of cute dresses to try out.

"Ah! Ai-chan, you're so cute! I can't believe I'm actually seeing you like this!" Ayumi shriek grabbing onto Haibara's shoulder to shake her a bit. "And Masudo-niichan was able to tell it was you?" Ayumi asks, still reacting to the new look/persona.

"Yeah... while on the date, he notice my trademark 'glare' I was giving to Mouri-san." Haibara confesses. Turning slightly away from her friend as a light blush forms around her cheeks.

"Kya! Were you reallu jealous of Ran-neechan for being Masudo-niichan's date?" Ayumi asks. "Of course I was... and he allows Mouri-san to call him by his given name..." Haibara mutters the last part although Ayumi is able to pick it up.

"I'm sure it's nothing more but to make Shinichi-oniisan jealous like they said." Ayumi said, trying to help make Haibara feel better. "Still... I can't help feeling jealous..."

"Don't forget why you are doing this..." Ayumi reasons. "So I won't have to tell Mouri-san that I was jealous?"

"No silly! Well yes but more importantly, for the prize! Just keep your eyes on the prize. You say it yourself, no matter what it is, you want it." Ayumi reminds her.

After that, Haibara and Ayumi experiments ideas as they paints their nails. Eventually, Sundays came rolling in. The day before, Conan came by and through the midst of his visit, told Haibara that he's picking her up around noon tomorrow.

* * *

As much as Haibara hate to be reminded that she's going on a date with Kudo, she shook it off as she reminds herself of the prize.

Just like Kudo said, he came by around noon. Haibara already in disguised informed Kudo that as soon as they walk out, she would be in character the whole time. Kudo nodded his head as they went over with the final details of the date. Leaving, they made their way to the town's outlet[mall] where Ran and Masudo are probably waiting. Enter the mall, they walk around until they stop by the a candy store. Inside they spot Ran and Masudo together.

Walking in, they greets each other. "Hitomi-chan! It's good to see you again." Ran said, walking up to the girl and bend down to her level. "H-Hai, it's nice seeing you too." Haibara said as Hitomi. Masudo walks toward them. "Oh, T-TTakashiiiiro-san, thanks for walking me home last time." Haibara said, having trouble calling him by his first name.

"Oh, it was no trouble. It's nice to go on a double date with you again, Hitomi-chan." Masudo, then he turns his attention to Conan. "So Conan-kun, where should we go first?" Conan looks up at him before taking Haibara's hand. "Let's check out the bookstore first." Everyone seems to agree as they walk to the bookstore.

_Great, now I have to hold the detective's hand. LUCKY ME... _Haibara thought sarcastically.

Entering the store, Conan drags Haibara to the book section containing the mystery genre.

"M-Mystery novels?" Haibara said, trying to sound surprise. Keeping with the character although in her mind, she's thinking, _For your first date with a girl, you take her to buy a mystery novel, why am I not surprise..._

"Yep, one of my favorite mystery writer just release a new novel today." Conan said merrily before taking a look around the section.

After a few minutes, they went to the cashier to pay. Haibara notice Masudo and Ran by the comedy section and Masudo showing her a page of a book. Ran instantly laugh. Ran then shows him another book, and similar to her reaction, he laugh.

_Oh, how I wish that was me..._

"Hey Hitomi-chan...Hitomi-chan." A voice said, bringing her back from whatever trance she was in.

"Huh? Oh... sorry." Haibara said, looking back as Conan pulls her away, already paid for the book. "Are you alright?" Conan asks. "Yeah, just something on my mind..." Haibara said in a low tone.

"Right... Masudo-niichan!" Conan shouts, getting his attention. "Conan-kun, are you done?" He asks the boy. "Yep, I'm done."

"Then, lets go... Ran and I want to take you guys somewhere." Masudo said. Both Haibara and Conan look at each other.

* * *

"A ROLLER SKATING RINK!" Both kids said. "Yep, Ran and I thought you guys would like it." Masudo said.

"But I don't know how to skate..." "...III-I doon'tt kknnow hhow to skkate."

Both Ran and Masudo look at each other before looking at Conan and 'Hitomi'. "We'll teach you then."

Lucky for Haibara and Conan, they were able to pair up with the one they want. Haibara with Masudo and Conan with Ran.

"LL-LIke this?" Haibara said as she skates alongside Masudo, hand-in-hand. "Good... and don't be so tense, relax yourself."

_Easier said than done..._ Haibara thought as she latch herself onto Masudo's arm after sensing she's losing control.

"You're getting it. Just follow my lead." Masudo suggest as he pulls her away from the rails. "Following his lead, Haibara takes a big breathe before matching with his pace. "Good, now I'm going to let go." Masudo warns. Haibara nods as she felt his grip around her lessen until it completely gone.

Alone, without any assisstance, she continues to skate along the way, using her momentum to gain speed and control. "I'm doing it! I'm doing it!" Haibara shouts but as she tries to stop, she realize that she has yet to learn how to stop. Losing her confidence along with her control, she begins to wobble.

"How do I stop!" Haibara shouts. There, it is there that she feel her slipping as one of her feet went up from the slippage as her body went back.

She anticipated feeling the hard cold floor of the rink but that particular feeling didn't come. Instead, she felt the arms of someone tall and sturdy behind her, supporting her, and more importantly, preventing her downfall. Literally.

"MMMAASUDO-KUN!" Haibara said, unaware that she went out of character by addressing him like that. Masudo smiles before saying, "You got it, for the most part. You just need to keep on trying . It would've been better if I taught you how to brake before going on with actually skating." He said. Haibara looks up at him. Her body still engulf around his arms. "I don't mind, if you come to prevent my falling every time." Haibara said. _Oh no... I didn't want to say that to him. I say it without thinking! _

Haibara panics from within, those words went out before her mind could ever inspect them. She awaits for his response but already, 5 seconds has pass with still nothing. _Wait...now 8 seconds._ "I don't really mind but it something were to happen, I would like for you to be prepare for the worse. I'll hate to see you hurt Haibara-chan." Masudo states, with him mouthing her name.

"Takashiro!" A voice said a head of them. Looking up, the couple sees Ran and Conan skating toward them. "I think Conan pretty much got the hang of it. And Hitomi-chan?" Ran asks, looking down at the girl. Haibara, reluctantly leaves the very arms that provided her stability and warmth. Standing up again, she looks up at Ran. "I-I think so..." Returning to her alter ego.

"She as well got it for the most part but Conan-kun, she stills working on her brakes so just stay close to her at all time, 'kay?" Conan response to the man is a nod and a exclaimed "Okay"

Ran and Masudo now takes the time to skate among themselves, in hope to cause a certain childhood friend to become aware and get jealous.

"You have no idea, how much I hate you right now..." Haibara mutters to herself but Conan picks it up from being so close to her.

"Me! If anyone should be mad, it should be me. Look, they're holding hands." Conan points out, observing the duos.

"Let's just get this over with..." Haibara said as she skates slowly with control.

The date pretty much became Haibara just trying to get the feel of skating without the need of holding onto the detective.

Later Masudo offer to take 'Hitomi-chan' home like last time. Ran agrees since Conan going with her. After they depart from each other, Masudo and Haibara are left by themselves.

"So Haibara-chan, did you enjoy your date with Conan-kun?" He asks her. Not sure if he's teasing her or just curious, Haibara answer honesty, "Fine... and yours?" Haibara asks, more curious about his time with the girl from the agency. "I had fun but sometimes I wonder what a guy like Kudo-san is doing that cause him to be away most of the time."

"I heard that he's alway caught up with new cases after he finish one." Haibara quickly replies back. "Still, after hearing so much about him through Ran, I'm sure he has a good reason not to be here. That and Ran don't mind waiting, just as long as he pops up ever so often. It just like one of those romance novel where the reader is waiting for the perfect happy ending."

Haibara played his words a few time in her head. _Mouri-san is willing to wait... but will Masudo-kun willing to wait for me? _Those words keep playing over and over in her head as they walk to Dr. Agasa's place.

* * *

Arriving in front of the door, Masudo plans to leave then and there. "Well Haibara-chan, Goodnight. I'll see you soon." He said, turning to leave but then stop after the feeling of a tug on his shirt. "Haibara-chan?"

"Masudo-kun... w-would you l-like to ccc-come in for some coffee?" Haibara said, looking up at him, her face partial flush. It seems like something that shouldn't happen but it did. Haibara is taking the initiative with an objective to complete.

"Sure, I don't mind a drink." He replys both of them just standing there in front of Dr. Agasa's house.

**What will happen next? What is Haibara's objective? Hopefully I'll update sooner. **


End file.
